Cursed
by Veol'Nir
Summary: "Altérés". Ceux qui naissent différents et qui reçoivent un pouvoir à leur naissance. "Inquisiteurs". Ceux qui protègent la population en traquant les altérés. Dans ce monde hostile, Izuku évolue tant bien que mal, avec le rêve fou de devenir Grand Inquisiteur, jusqu'au jour où il devient la victime d'un système terrible et terrifiant. M rating : violence, lemons et... haine.
1. I - Cursed

_BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP BIP…._

Sept sons. Sept coups. Sept d'entre eux suffissent à me réveiller. Avant que le huitième n'ait le temps de pointer le bout de son nez, ma main s'abattait toujours sur le réveil. C'était une habitude que j'avais contractée et mon corps réagissait chaque matin de la même manière. C'en était risible.

Le regard embué par la fatigue et les larmes de la veille, le corps encore endolori, je peinai à sortir de mon lit mais, si j'y restais, j'avais l'intime conviction que j'allais me remettre à pleurer. Une douche froide m'aida à me sentir mieux, tout en me débarrassant un minimum des souillures de la veille.

Une fois sorti et séché, je me décidai à changer les draps de mon lit. Cela prit du temps et je savais que j'allais être en retard pour le lycée mais je ne me sentais pas l'envie d'y aller quoiqu'il arrive. En mettant la couverture dans la machine à laver, j'aperçus des taches de sang. Une, deux, puis trois. Elles étaient nombreuses. Était-ce le mien ou… le sien ? Nous nous étions battus, j'avais refusé de me laisser faire.

J'ai depuis longtemps été traité durement mais hier soir, la simple maltraitance a évolué en quelque chose de plus mauvais, de malsain. Et au fond, je savais exactement ce qu'il s'était passé. Il a mis du temps, plusieurs mois, à l'apprendre mais, hier, lorsque nous nous sommes croisés, encore habillés de nos uniformes, il s'en est rendu compte. J'avais réussi à entrer dans le glorieux cursus inquisitorial, celui qui forme les futurs cadres de l'Inquisition.

Nous sommes des amis d'enfance. Depuis notre naissance, lorsque mes parents ont emménagé dans le voisinage, ils se sont très rapidement bien entendus avec ses parents. Et, lorsque mes parents sont morts, c'est sa mère qui a pris soin de moi. En toute franchise, il n'était pas quelqu'un de mauvais, au début. Mais, peu à peu, il a changé. Sans que je puisse faire quoique ce soit, il est devenu mon supplice et mon pire cauchemar.

Il me frappait, m'humiliait, me faisait perdre la tête. J'ai beaucoup souffert mais j'ai longtemps gardé espoir qu'il redevienne comme avant. Bien sûr, ça n'arriva pas. Son caractère empira considérablement au cours du temps, au point d'en faire un délinquant, violent, arrogant, injurieux, détestable et détesté.  
Hélas, même après des années, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il me haïssait tant, pourquoi il ressentait le besoin de me faire souffrir, moi qui étais pourtant son ami. Tout a commencé ce jour où nous devions exprimer nos vœux pour le futur. C'était stupide, nous n'avions que quatre ans, mais j'ai senti que quelque chose s'était brisé entre nous. « Grand Inquisiteur ». C'était notre rêve à tous les deux.

Le Grand Inquisiteur, à la tête de l'Inquisition, décidait de tout dans le pays et le protégeait de la menace que représentait les altérés, les rares humains ayant reçu un pouvoir à leur naissance. Ils étaient les ennemis de la paix, les ennemis de l'Inquisition. C'est ainsi qu'on nous enseignait les choses, depuis le début. Il voulait devenir Grand Inquisiteur car c'était le poste le plus prestigieux dans notre pays. Moi, je souhaitais changer le monde, le rendre un peu plus vivable pour ceux qui souffrent dans l'ombre.

Malheureusement, il n'a jamais voulu rien entendre et s'était opposé à ce que je le concurrence sur un rêve que déjà beaucoup trop de personnes partageait. Dès lors, le harcèlement avait commencé et plus je m'accrochais à ce rêve, plus il s'acharnait sur moi.  
« _Tu n'es pas digne de devenir Grand Inquisiteur, Deku. Ces gens sont forts, toi tu es faible._ » « _Personne n'acceptera d'être sous les ordres d'un Deku. Personne ne t'acceptera, sale faible._ »  
« _Réveille-toi, sale merde. Tu ne seras jamais capable d'arriver à tes fins ! Tu mourrais pendant l'examen._ »

Le temps était passé, nous avions perdu contact un temps et j'ai pu enfin respirer. Pendant les dernières années de collège, je me suis concentré corps et âme sur mes études et, finalement, j'ai passé l'examen d'entrée avec brio. J'ai obtenu la meilleure moyenne sur les trois épreuves, écrites, orales et physiques, et je suis entré au lycée Shiketsu en tant que représentant des premières années de la section Inquisitoriale.

Puis, nous avons fini par nous croiser.

C'était un accident, un hasard. Ce jour-là, hier, j'étais allé au restaurant avec mes amis, à la sortie du lycée. Sur le chemin du retour, je n'ai pas regardé devant moi, parce j'étais occupé à réfléchir à ce que j'allais faire demain. Et je lui suis rentré dedans. Bien sûr, je me suis immédiatement excusé. Mais le moment où nous nous sommes tous les deux reconnus, tout a basculé. Son regard, sanglant, menaçant, a rappelé à mon corps les coups et les blessures, à mon esprit l'humiliation que cet homme s'était efforcé de me faire ressentir.

Sans rien pouvoir contrôler, j'ai ris. Un rire mauvais, haineux, moqueur. Il portaitl'uniforme d'une école de ratés. De moins que rien. Alors, c'était normal qu'il me haïsse, moi qui fais aujourd'hui partie de l'élite, n'est-ce pas ? _Tu es tombé bien bas, Katsuki._ J'ai pensé qu'il allait se jeter sur moi, mais il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Il est resté, tremblant, sur le bord de la chaussée, tandis que j'ai simplement continué ma route, pris de l'indicible sentiment que j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. Un remord.

Le soir même, alors que je dormais, il est entré chez moi, probablement en utilisant le double de clés de sa mère. Je me suis immédiatement réveillé en sentant son poids sur mon corps et son souffle chaud glisser le long de mon cou.

« _Deku…_ »  
J'ai essayé de lutter, mais il avait réussi à me bloquer sous ses jambes.  
« _Tu n'as toujours pas abandonné ? Tu aurais oublié ? Tu es à moi, Deku._ »  
Il m'a dévisagé avec une expression folle que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je réprimai un haut-le-cœur en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite.  
« _Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ? »  
Non. Je te déteste.  
« Je viens pour te faire mien. »  
Ne me touche pas !  
« Tu m'entends Deku ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu restes silencieux ? »  
Aidez-moi…._

Pris d'un soudain vertige, je dus m'appuyer contre le mur. Après avoir vomi, je me sentis un peu mieux, quoique toujours faible. Je finis de nettoyer toute trace des évènements d'hier et de ce matin, à tel point qu'il semble que rien ne s'est passé.

Après un sourire douloureux, je me décide à m'en aller.

« _J'y vais !_ »

Bien sûr, personne ne me répond et c'est au silence que mes paroles font écho, tandis que la porte se referme lourdement derrière moi.


	2. II - Du sang

A son grand soulagement, personne ne sembla se douter de rien. Il était arrivé presque une heure en retard, lui qui est toujours en avance, mais à part s'attirer les moqueries de son professeur qui considérait l'évènement comme exceptionnel et les moqueries de ses camarades, rien de particulier ne se passa. Il avait veillé tard pour travailler et avait fini par s'endormir sur son bureau. Voilà l'histoire qu'il avait racontée en passant le pas de la porte, et voilà l'histoire qu'ils ont cru.

Après tout, _il_ était Izuku Midoriya, l'élève sérieux, brillant et honnête que tout le monde appréciait. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait de raison de douter de lui, il n'avait jamais fait défaut à rien ni personne.

Seulement, aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres. L'intensité des cours lui permit d'oublier pour un temps les évènements d'hier soir, mais dès la pause de midi, il retourna vomir, plusieurs fois.  
 _On ne se remet pas d'un viol en une nuit_. La pensée le traversa comme si ce n'était pas déjà évident. _Combien de temps vais-je réussir à garder ce masque affable sur mon visage ?_ Ne désirant pas tenir le pari, il décida de rentrer chez lui. Il sourit à ses amis, à Ben, le grand brun toujours joyeux, à Emi, la fille à l'air sévère et peu aimable, ainsi qu'à Ai, qui était amoureuse de lui depuis déjà un moment. Aucun des trois ne le comprenait, il le savait, alors il ne lui vint même pas à l'esprit de se confier à eux. Il les détestait, pour leur indifférence et leur stupidité, mais ne leur en voulait pas non plus. Lui-même ne se comprenait plus. _Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?_ Etait-ce ce qu'il était ? Un homosexuel dégoutant, amoureux de celui qui lui fait le plus mal au monde, de celui qu'il déteste plus que tout ?

S'il l'avait pu, Izuku se serait roulé en boule sur le trottoir. Mais les élèves de Shiketsu restent dignes, surtout s'ils font partie de la classe de l'Inquisition. Ceux-là marchent dans la rue le menton levé, leur uniforme rouge attire les regards, les passants se retournent et applaudissent. C'est une convention adoptée depuis des décennies et perpétuée en tant que tradition du monde.  
L'Inquisition avait vu le jour il y a de ça 158 ans, après que des enfants, environ un sur cinq, commencèrent à naître dotés de pouvoirs magiques : les altérés. Officiellement, l'Inquisition, avec le Grand Inquisiteur à sa tête, protège depuis lors les normaux et altérés en les traquant et en les isolant sur « l'Ile Paradis », Kyushu. Dans la réalité, l'Inquisition contrôle le pays entier comme une araignée qui aurait tissé sa toile et exerce le même type de régime qu'une dictature.  
L'institution met d'importants moyens dans sa propagande et tue plus qu'elle ne protège.

Izuku souhaite changer tout cela. Devenir Grand Inquisiteur a toujours été son rêve et il est prêt à tous les efforts, tous les sacrifices pour y arriver. Mais aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait regarder son rêve avec la même détermination qu'hier. Pas seulement parce qu'il était blessé, pas seulement parce qu'il venait de se faire violer. Il se sentait coupable parce que, au fond de lui, il avait été _heureux_ de revoir Katsuki cette nuit-là. Ses mots, le fait qu'il lui dise qu'il tenait à lui, qu'il lui appartenait, qu'il ne le laisserait pas partir, tout ça lui a fait _plaisir_. La violente haine qu'ils partagent, l'un et l'autre, est un lien bien plus puissant et bien plus honnête que celui qu'il a avec ses parents morts, avec ses amis sans profondeur, avec ses professeurs qui se trompent sur lui, avec ce monde qu'il juge, du haut de ses dix-sept ans, déjà comme invivable.

 _Je le déteste mais je l'aime ?_ Izuku faillit en rire. D'ailleurs, il aurait ri si une gigantesque explosion n'avait pas retenti dans la rue, balayant tout sur son passage, à quelques mètres de lui. Le jeune homme courut vers l'origine, prêt à secourir d'éventuels blessés comme sa formation lui avait inculqué. Une fois sur place, il récupéra plusieurs corps inconscients sous des débris et les amena aux pompiers qui venaient d'arriver. La première détonation, particulièrement violente, venait du lycée du quartier. Un trou dans l'enceinte du bâtiment l'attestait.

Son badge d'étudiant lui permit de passer les barrages qui avaient été formés mais il se rendit rapidement compte que les officiers de l'Inquisition avaient déjà les choses bien en main. Leur uniforme noir et rouge avec dans leur dos leur marque, un œil rouge sur une épée sainte, était facilement reconnaissable.  
Izuku reconnut rapidement leur mode opératoire. Lorsque les membres de l'Inquisition se regroupaient ainsi, c'est qu'ils avaient trouvé un rebelle. Ils étaient onze et formaient trois équipes, deux de quatre pour encercler et une de trois pour poursuivre. Dans chacune des équipes se trouvaient un officier et un à deux « chiens », des altérés qui avaient rejoints les rangs de l'Inquisition. On les appelait ainsi car ils possédaient un collier grâce auquel les officiers avaient le droit de vie ou de mort : l'officier pouvait déclencher le collier pour qu'il explose, détachant la tête du reste du corps.

Izuku parvint à se faufiler au plus près de l'action. S'il parvenait à attraper ce rebelle aux côtés de l'équipe de poursuite, nul doute que le fait d'armes lui servira pour son parcours. En oubliant tout de Katsuki et de ses problèmes, il se motiva et, tout en s'élançant à l'intérieur du lycée, il tira son arme sainte de son fourreau.

L'arme sainte est l'outil de combat des Inquisiteurs. Face aux altérés et leurs pouvoirs monstrueux, les Inquisiteurs n'utilisaient pas uniquement les chiens. Ils possédaient également une arme, de leur choix, dont la puissance égalait celle des alters. L'arme sainte était un bijou technologique d'une valeur inestimable. Celle d'Izuku était capable de lancer des arcs électriques et le moindre coup pouvait paralyser pendant des jours. Même si elle n'était pas léthale, entre ses mains, elle était très dangereuse. C'était cette arme et la maitrise qu'il en avait qui donnaient à Izuku sa confiance en sa capacité à s'en sortir en cas de duel avec un altéré.

Dans ce genre de situation, la vie des civils était secondaire, alors il n'aida pas à l'évacuation, préférant suivre les traces d'explosions. Il parcourut une grande partie du lycée avant de se rendre compte que le fuyard avait sauté par la fenêtre du troisième étage pour s'enfuir dans le parc. Il était visiblement blessé car une quantité importante de sang avait coulé sur le sol.  
Avant de sauter à sa poursuite, Izuku décida de retourner son uniforme de lycéen en une cape à capuche et de mettre son masque. A l'instar de l'arme sainte, la cape et le masque étaient deux attributs propres aux Inquisiteurs, et l'uniforme de Shiketsu était fait pour les posséder. Il pouvait également y cacher de nombreuses armes, comme le grappin qu'il utilisa pour descendre en rappel.

Il n'eut pas à courir après les marques de sang pendant longtemps, le fugitif s'étant adossé à un arbre, probablement à bout de souffle. Izuku le contourna lentement jusqu'à lui faire face. Il se figea lorsqu'il vit qui se tenait face à lui, torse nu, appuyant maladroitement sur la plaie béante qu'il avait à droite de son ventre, tentant désespérément de stopper l'afflux de sang en utilisant son tee-shirt comme garrot. _Katsuki Bakugō._  
Izuku fut tellement surpris qu'il cessa de se cacher et rangea son épée. Katsuki écarquilla les yeux avec frayeur et cessa de bouger, de respirer, et sans doute de penser, une terreur indicible imprimée sur son visage. Pendant quelques secondes, Izuku savoura réellement l'expression qu'affichait son harceleur. Il eut l'impression qu'il était tellement au-dessus de lui que s'il exigeait que Katsuki le supplie de l'épargner, il le ferait.  
Mais, Izuku douta. _Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Il a été pris dans le combat entre le rebelle et les Inquisiteurs et a fui en prenant peur ?_  
Sans faire retirer son masque, Izuku lui lança une de ses gélules de coagulation et lui fit signe de se lever. Katsuki eut l'air surpris et, après avoir avalé la gélule qui stoppa en quelques secondes l'hémorragie, dévisagea avec méfiance l'homme qui se tenait à moitié dans l'ombre des arbres. Il hésitait. _On hésite pas quand l'Inquisition donne un ordre_ , grimaça Izuku.

Il commençait à se douter que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Les brulures des explosions l'avaient mené jusqu'au sang, et le sang jusqu'à Katsuki. _Impossible_ , pensa-t-il, paradoxalement tout en rallumant son épée, signe qu'il se doutait de quoi il avait à faire. Par précaution plus que par gentillesse, il tritura la molette sur la garde de son épée pour réduire la charge électrique.  
Il grogna un « _Bouge pas_ » et s'approcha lentement de Katsuki. Celui-ci fit mine de vouloir répliquer mais les trois Inquisiteurs de l'équipe de poursuite ne lui en donnèrent pas le temps.

Un officier et deux « chiens » apparurent dans le dos d'Izuku qui avait son épée toujours pointée sur Katsuki. Izuku se mit, bien sûr, au garde à vous mais voir la panique regagner les yeux de Katsuki lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur l'officier brisa quelque chose en lui.

L'homme sortit de sa poche une grosse arme de poing et son badge d'Inquisiteur. _« Pour avoir caché ta nature d'altéré à l'Inquisition, tu vas mourir ici et maintenant, Katsuki Bakugō »_. Katsuki regarda les quatre Inquisiteurs avec autant de haine qu'Izuku le regardait avec stupeur. _Un… altéré ? Kacchan possède un Alter ?_

 _« — Quand je serai grand, je serai le Grand Inquisiteur ! Je traquerai les altérés et je protègerai mes amis ! »_. L'image d'un Kacchan enfant qui expliquait avec fierté ses projets d'avenir apparut l'espace d'un instant à Izuku, qui se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. _Katsuki a-t-il parlé de ce rêve après ses quatre ans ? Serait-ce possible que… ?_

L'officier braqua son arme sainte sur Katsuki qui hurla avec rage et tenta de se jeter sur lui. Sans que personne n'eut le temps de réagir, une lame fendit l'air, cueillant la tête de celui qui aurait dû être son allié. Un silence lourd tomba en même temps que la tête sans corps et que le corps sans tête. Izuku venait de décapiter l'officier.


	3. III - Amours amers

**Hello ! Merci à Kayn, à Deydeykagamine et à Asunaforever3 pour vos reviews :D  
** **Contente que la fiction vous plaise ! Dans le chapitre qui suit et celui d'après, l'histoire s'accélère et finit de se mettre en place.  
** **J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant.**

 **Je vous préviens, il y a un tout petit lemon de rien du tout dans le chapitre :D**  
 **Comme promis, il est marqué/notifié/encadré donc pas d'inquiétude.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Lorsque Katsuki se rua sur l'homme, Izuku empoigna l'épée d'officier accrochée à la ceinture du gradé. Il la retira rapidement et, d'un geste ample mais brusque, il lui coupa la tête. Katsuki stoppa sa charge presque instantanément, tandis que les deux chiens derrière Izuku hésitèrent. Chacun des trois altérés se demandait ce qui était en train de se passer. L'un des deux chiens hurla un « _Traitre !_ » et tenta de passer à l'attaque, mais Izuku avait déjà récupéré sur le cadavre sanglant une petite télécommande dont la simple vue stoppa les deux ennemis. Il s'agissait bien entendu du boitier d'activation de leurs colliers explosifs. D'un coup de son épée électrique, il envoya les deux hommes faire de beaux rêves, avant de se tourner vers Katsuki, qui n'avait rien dit depuis.

 _Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire de lui ?_ _Dois-je le livrer ? Où le laisser partir ? Faire comme si je n'étais jamais venu ?_ Izuku jeta un regard aux trois corps derrière lui. _Pourquoi me suis-je interposé, si c'est pour le laisser crever comme ça ?_

De son côté, Katsuki sembla en avoir marre d'attendre. Il cessa de dévisager l'homme masqué devant lui sans rien dire et se leva. La gélule avait fait son effet et, sa blessure résorbée, il se sentait capable de mieux bouger. « _Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ?_ »

A ces mots, Izuku tiqua. Si, avec son masque et sa capuche, son interlocuteur ne pouvait rien voir de son visage, il ne préféra rien lui dire pour ne pas se trahir avec sa voix. Il n'était pas prêt à s'adresser comme si de rien était à celui qui lui avait fait _ça_. Il ne lui avait pas pardonné. Mais, d'un autre côté, il comprenait, maintenant. Il était un altéré.  
C'était la raison pour laquelle il avait abandonné son rêve de devenir Grand Inquisiteur, et également celle pour laquelle il avait autant maltraité son propre meilleur ami et bafoué ses ambitions. Le Grand Inquisiteur était le pire ennemi des altérés.  
Izuku ne savait pas comment il avait échappé au contrôle d'alter à la naissance, une simple vérification de la présence d'un certain os dans le pied que les altérés n'ont pas, mais une chose était sûre, sa situation était délicate. Et elle l'est encore plus maintenant qu'ils l'ont découvert.

Izuku allait finalement dire quelque chose quand plusieurs ombres surgirent de nulle part et encerclèrent les deux garçons. Ils ne portaient ni l'uniforme ni le déguisement des Inquisiteurs. Izuku essaya de se rapprocher de Katsuki pour le protéger mais un coup rude dont il ne put voir la provenance le mit à terre. Une femme au longs cheveux rouges, fortement tatouée, ainsi qu'un petit homme roux se dirigèrent vers Katsuki. Un colosse pointa une masse gigantesque vers Izuku qui abandonna l'idée de tenter quoique ce soit.  
 _Yūei_. C'est le nom qui parvint aux oreilles d'Izuku. Ils étaient le groupe principal de rebelles et l'épine ultime dans le pied de l'Inquisition. Izuku se sentit soulagé, parce qu'ils allaient protéger Katsuki. Mais au vu du regard mauvais que lui lançait le colosse, il allait être réduit en charpie très prochainement.

Par chance, Katsuki sembla remarquer la situation de l'Inquisiteur et il intervint en sa faveur.

— Ne le tuez pas. Il m'a sauvé, fit-il en désignant les trois corps à terre.

Les rebelles semblèrent comprendre et le colosse releva Izuku d'une main. Katsuki grimaça et mit le genou à terre, probablement affaibli par sa blessure. La femme, après un bref acquiescement du nain, dessina de ses mains un miroir argenté par lequel elle passa, suivie des rebelles, un à un. Katsuki lutta mais le colosse l'assomma d'un lourd coup de poing, le posa par-dessus son épaule et passa à son tour le portail. Ils emmenèrent également les deux bouts du cadavre de l'officier, ainsi que ses deux chiens, toujours inconscients.

Le nain, alors qu'il allait passer à son tour, sembla changer d'avis et fixa Izuku d'un œil méfiant.

— Tu viens.

Ils étaient seuls et Izuku entendait au loin les éclats de voix provenant, sans doute, des deux autres équipes d'Inquisiteurs. Aller avec les rebelles lui était hors de question. _Je n'ai pas encore abandonné mon rêve_. De plus, il n'était pas non plus prêt à se confronter à Katsuki. _Quelle aurait été sa réaction s'il avait su ? Se serait-il excusé ? Aurait-il recommencé ? M'aurait-il frappé ?_ Si Izuku était pris d'une curiosité aussi intense que malsaine, sa haine et sa colère envers Katsuki prirent le dessus. _Sauvé, pas pardonné_ , se dit-il.

— Navré, j'ai encore des choses à faire de ce côté-là, répondit sèchement Izuku.

Izuku était nerveux. La proximité des Inquisiteurs lui rappelait qu'il venait de faire défaut à son camp, et qu'il lui fallait s'échapper au plus vite, s'il voulait s'éviter de gros problèmes. L'air soudainement menaçant, presque autoritaire, du rebelle lui fit cependant comprendre qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer aussi facilement.  
D'un geste brusque, il fendit l'air avec son épée électrique. Un arc de lumière se forma et se dirigea vers le nain. Celui-ci l'évita avec une agilité surprenante pour son corps trapu et il souffla un étrange nuage pourpre, qui en touchant le bras gauche d'Izuku, le brula terriblement. Il lâcha un hurlement de douleur mais lança plusieurs autres attaques pour créer de la distance avec son adversaire. Celui-ci, en voyant que l'Inquisiteur parvenait à s'échapper, et en apercevant, loin devant lui, plusieurs autres ennemis arriver, pesta dans sa barbe et se jeta dans le portail.

Lorsque les Inquisiteurs arrivèrent sur place, le miroir de téléportation avait disparu et Izuku était parvenu à s'échapper, malgré son bras qui le lançait terriblement. Derrière un arbre, il profita d'un instant de répit pour reprendre son apparence de lycéen et calmer son cœur qui, à cause des dix dernières minutes, battaient à cent à l'heure.

 _Katsuki est désormais un rebelle. J'ai tué un officier._ _J'ai failli me faire tuer par Yūei._ Izuku avait du mal à intégrer ces informations, mais après avoir soupiré une dernière fois, il se décida à rentrer chez lui, comme il était censé le faire avant l'incident. Après tout, tout ce qui venait de se passer ne pouvait que lui être utile. Bientôt, il allait pouvoir mettre son plan à exécution.

* * *

En ouvrant la porte de son appartement, Izuku se sentit mal. Pas à cause de son bras brûlé, qu'il ne sentait plus grâce aux médicaments. Pas parce qu'il avait tué quelqu'un, par derrière qui plus est. Il se sentait mal parce que son cœur était amer. Il jeta un à un ses vêtements sur une chaise et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain.

De l'eau y coulait déjà, et une voix douce et rieuse pouvait s'entendre derrière la porte, signe que quelqu'un était en train de prendre une douche. Izuku se glissa discrètement dans la pièce et attrapa l'intrus par les épaules, collant son corps au sien. Puis, il l'embrassa.

— I-Izuku ? Tu n'es pas à l'école ?

Il répondit par un grognement, ses lèvres toujours collées aux siennes, puis en se sentant légèrement repoussé, il rompit le contact.

— Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas prendre tes douches chez moi, Himiko.

La petite blonde répondit par un sourire moqueur, ses yeux dorés brillant de malice, et elle fit mine de se pincer le nez avec dégout.

— Si à chaque fois que tu rentres de cours, tu es dans cet état, je comprends pourquoi tu ne veux pas ! Regarde-toi, tu es couvert de terre et de sang. Et… Izuku ! Ton bras !

Izuku grimaça lorsqu'elle posa un doigt hésitant sur le bras en question. Des plaques rouges s'étaient formées tout son long, signe d'une brûlure grave. En voyant le regard plein d'horreur qu'elle lui lançait, il soupira.

— Ne t'en fais pas. J'ai pris des antidouleurs et des psychoactifs. Demain je serai guéri.

— Les Inquisiteurs ne doivent pas se reposer sur leurs outils, par plus que les altérés ne doivent se reposer sur leur alter, fit-elle d'un air sévère, pointant son doigt sur Izuku au point de le faire loucher.

Haussant les épaules, il se lava tranquillement, s'assurant de faire disparaitre de sa peau le sang qui lui était coulé dessus lorsqu'il avait retourné son uniforme. Il nettoya ensuite son équipement, s'assurant que chaque pièce était toujours fonctionnelle.  
Lorsqu'il eut fini, Himiko était dans le lit en train de somnoler, à peine plus vêtue que lorsqu'elle était dans la douche avec lui.

 _Amertume_. Ils étaient en couple presque deux ans, un peu avant son entrée au lycée. Elle l'aimait passionnément et il lui rendait, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et, après ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir, il se sentait coupable. Parce qu'il l'avait trahie. Parce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui mentir. Parce qu'il s'apprêtait à la tromper.

Lorsqu'il se glissa dans le lit avec elle et commença à jouer avec les bouclettes blondes, elle se réveilla presque immédiatement. Son bras sentit une pression désagréable alors qu'il descendait le long de sa joue.

— Tu portes encore ton collier…

Elle prit soudain un air sérieux et attrapa la main d'Izuku, qui triturait ledit collier.

— Tu sais que c'est interdit pour moi de le retirer, même après que je sois rentrée dans l'Ordre.

Elle se releva, montrant, sur son corps dénudé, le collier de chien qui lui avait été passé presque à sa naissance. Un pincement au cœur, Izuku laissa sa main retomber. En tant qu'altérée, elle devait porter le symbole de l'humiliation d'être née différente, et ce jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il soupira et préféra fondre son regard dans celui de sa compagne.  
Il remarqua, sur le cadre en bois du lit, des marques de griffures qu'il avait laissées en essayant de se défendre de l'assaut de Katsuki. Pris de vertiges, il s'affaissa jusqu'à enlacer celle qu'il aime.

* * *

 **Lemon**

* * *

 _Oublier_. Il l'embrassa, tendrement, et se réjouit en voyant qu'elle lui rendait son étreinte. _Oublier_. Il retira les habits propres qu'il avait enfilé en sortant de sa douche. _Oublier_. Ses caresses distraites devinrent avides, avares et nécessaires. _Oublier_. De courts gémissements sortaient de la bouche de celle à qui il donnait du plaisir, en parcourant son corps de ses lèvres. _Oublier_. « _I-Izuku…_ ». La voix pleine de désir de sa partenaire lui donna de terribles frissons, alors que les poils sur son corps se dressaient. Il se pencha sur elle et, avant d'entamer ses va-et-vient, il susurra à son oreille un doux, cruel et chaleureux « _Je t'aime_ ».

* * *

 **Fin du lemon**

* * *

Pour lui, il l'aimait, sans doute. Et s'il avait réussi à s'en convaincre, c'est qu'il y avait une part de vérité. Seulement, et son cœur se chargeait de le lui rappeler, il ne pouvait plus oublier Katsuki. L'homme s'était imprimé dans son cœur, dans son corps, dans son âme.  
Il s'était repu de sa violence lorsqu'il s'était fait violé. Il s'était repu de sa peur lorsqu'il l'a menacé de son épée. Il le désirait, encore et encore, il voulait le faire _sien_. Et rester à ses côtés.  
Mais, son rêve et Himiko, son ambition et son amour, tous les deux comptaient énormément à ses yeux. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de gâcher tout ce pourquoi il s'était battu jusque-là, alors qu'il touchait enfin au but.

Qu'allait-il bien choisir, écartelé entre deux désirs incompatibles ? Alors qu'il se fondait dans celle qu'il aime, Izuku ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle ne put le voir de là où elle était, pas plus qu'elle ne put comprendre les tremblements dont il était pris.

Izuku pleurait, au nom de ses amours amers.


	4. IV - Succession

Avant toute chose, merci à Deykeykagamine et à Kayn pour vos reviews :D  
J'ai fait de mon mieux pour ce chapitre et même si je me suis éloigné du style très axé sur les reflexions d'Izuku, après beaaaucoup d'hésitations, je me suis dit que je n'avais le choix si je voulais vraiment faire avancer l'intrigue.

A l'attention de Dey :  
Je suis très flatté que tu ais "reconnu" mon style sur seulement deux fictions :o ça veut dire que d'une manière ou d'une autre je me démarque et c'est très important pour un artiste !  
Tu l'as souligné, je peux faire tout et n'importe quoi xD Ca conduit effectivement à pas mal d'ooc-ing, hélas (ou pas ?)  
Je ne vais pas confirmer ou infirmer tes théories, ça serait du spoil ! wait and see :p

Bref bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas comme d'hab !  
 **Absurd.**

* * *

Izuku était finalement retourné en cours dès le lendemain et, s'il lui fallut quelques jours pour reprendre contenance après tout ce qui s'était passé, sa volonté de fer lui avait permis de rapidement d'oublier, pour un temps, le tumultueux Katsuki Bakugō et de se recentrer sur son objectif premier : devenir Grand Inquisiteur.

Plusieurs jours passèrent et il boucla avec brio sa deuxième année, en finissant, une fois de plus, premier aux examens de fin d'année. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent et travailleur que lui, les épreuves écrite et orale étaient majorées d'avance, il n'obtint que la troisième place à l'examen pratique dont la phase finale était un tournoi en poules.  
Il fut vaincu par deux redoutables adversaires, Tsuguo Mogami, dont l'arme sainte était une armure intégrale ultrarésistante qui ne laissa aucun angle d'attaque à Izuku, et Naomasa Tsukauchi, qui se battait avec un simple bâton mais qui pourtant avait réussi à vaincre tous ses adversaires sans exception.

Izuku venait de sortir d'un de ses derniers cours de l'année et se dirigeait, avec ses trois amis, vers la prochaine classe lorsque, soudain, il fut appelé par une voix qu'il connaissait très bien mais que jamais il n'aurait cru possible d'être entendue au lycée Shiketsu : « _Hum hum, excusez-moi, Midoriya-sama ?_ ». Il tiqua d'autant plus à l'entente du suffixe honorifique et se retourna en même temps que ses compagnons vers celle qui venait de l'appeler. _« Himiko ? »_

Sa petite amie, drapée dans son uniforme militaire rouge et noir, son épée de chevalier de l'Ordre à la taille, le fusilla du regard. Elle siffla un menaçant « _C'est Lady Toga_ » mais fut interrompue par l'homme qui se tenait derrière elle. Izuku entendit des hoquets de surprise s'échapper autour de lui et les étudiants du couloir cessèrent leurs discussions pour se mettre à murmurer.  
Face à Izuku se tenait Endeavor, le numéro un de l'Ordre des Chevaliers, bras droit du Grand Inquisiteur, ainsi que Toga, la numéro trois de la même organisation.

L'Ordre des Chevaliers fut mis en place par l'Inquisition lorsque fut ressenti le besoin d'utiliser des altérés pour combattre d'autres altérés. Au nombre de dix, ils sont les « chiens ultimes », les plus puissants, les plus loyaux, ceux à qui le Grand Inquisiteur a donné la liberté relative de ne plus dépendre que de lui. Ils sont le modèle à suivre pour tous les altérés au service de l'Inquisition, celui de l'ordre et de la discipline.

Enji Todoroki est le chien personnel du Grand Inquisiteur actuel et par le biais de ce dernier, le leader de tous les autres chiens. Il avait été renommé Endeavor par son maître et c'était effectivement par l'effort qu'il s'était hissé lui-même jusqu'en haut de l'échelle sociale, même en temps qu'altéré. On disait que son alter lui permettait de maîtriser une lave capable de faire fondre n'importe quoi et un feu noir qui ne cessait jamais de brûler. C'était une personne intelligente, puissante et fière, dangereuse au point qu'il était craint même parmi les Inquisiteurs.

Toga, de son côté, n'était pas moins une personne incroyable. Avec une technique de combat sans pareille, malgré son alter pouvant être considéré comme faible, la métamorphose, elle avait impressionné durant son parcours scolaire au point de devenir la plus jeune et la seule femme du top trois de l'Ordre des Chevaliers. Prétendument cruelle, sadique, sans pitié, elle était le bourreau en chef de l'Inquisition et on disait que les rebelles préféraient se suicider plutôt que de tomber entre ses mains.

Endeavor fixa le jeune étudiant comme s'il jugeait les profondeurs de son âme. Ne voulant pas montrer qu'il était impressionné, Izuku soutint le regard lourd jusqu'à ce que le colosse ne lâche le contact visuel. Fidèle à sa prétendue taciturnité, il se contenta d'un simple _« C'est lui ?_ » adressé à Toga, puis une fois qu'elle eut acquiescé, d'un sec « _Suis-nous_ » à l'étudiant.

Izuku esquissa un sourire hésitant aux trois jeunes qui le regardaient avec effroi partir aux côtés des deux terreurs. Lui-même ne savait pas à quelle sauce il allait être manger.  
 _Est-ce qu'ils savent ?_ Durant tout le trajet en limousine, Izuku essaya de cacher sa nervosité et de peser les éléments qu'il avait en tête. Il essaya, en vain, de se convaincre que l'Inquisition ne pouvait pas être au courant de son meurtre, de sa trahison. Après tout, Endeavor ne l'avait pas brûlé sur place et Himiko n'avait pas l'air si dévastée que ça.  
Elle avait l'air nerveuse, c'est vrai, mais c'était surement pas ce qu'ils se rencontraient pour la première fois dans le cadre de son travail. Leur relation n'était pas interdite, mais les mélanges entre normaux et altérés étaient plus que « mal vus ». D'ailleurs, les enfants issus de ces unions finissaient toujours avec un collier autour du cou.

Heureusement, ses craintes furent apaisées lorsque, face à la porte principale du quartier général de l'Inquisition, Izuku aperçut Tsukauchi, en compagnie d'un autre chevalier, le numéro « 2 », Dabi Todoroki, fils ainé d'Endeavor. En sortant de la voiture, Izuku salua brièvement le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Celui-ci répondit pareillement et, à la suite des trois chevaliers, ils s'engagèrent dans l'impressionnant bâtisse. Pour une raison qu'Izuku ignorait, Dabi essaya de faire la conversation avec les deux étudiants. Mais, face à leur silence persistant et aux regards noirs des deux autres chevaliers, il abandonna rapidement cette idée.  
Une tension anormale régnait. Ni Izuku ni Tsukauchi ne savaient pourquoi ils étaient là. Du peu qu'il en avait vu, Izuku pouvait dire qu'Endeavor n'était pas content de leur présence ici. Le jeune étudiant n'aimait pas la brutalité qui émanait de cet homme, pas plus qu'il n'aimait la manière dont il s'assurait d'être menaçant dans chacun de ses regards, de ses respirations, de ses mouvements. En cette essence sauvage et haineuse, il lui rappela un peu Katsuki.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche au travers du dédale de couloirs et d'escaliers qu'était le siège de l'Inquisition, ils entrèrent tous les cinq dans une salle poussiéreuse et remplie de livres, d'instruments étranges et de vieux fauteuils. _Le bureau du Grand Inquisiteur_.  
Après un coup de tête d'Endeavor, les deux autres Chevaliers allèrent se poster à l'extérieur de la salle. Lorsque la porte se referma enfin, Endeavor toussa brièvement, surement pour attirer l'attention de l'homme sur le fauteuil du bureau qui regardait par la grande baie vitrée d'un air absent.  
Celui-ci sembla comme se réveiller d'un long rêve et avisa rapidement les trois personnes qui venaient d'entrer dans son bureau. Un grand sourire fila sur son visage et il se leva avec une agilité surprenante avec son gabarit massif pour serrer les mains de deux jeunes hommes.

— Bonjour bonjour, Tsukauchi-kun, Midoriya-kun, et bienvenue !

Le Grand Inquisiteur, l'homme le plus puissant du pays, se tenait devant eux. Izuku le connaissait, bien sûr, mais le voir en face-à-face était quelque chose. Il était plus grand que Endeavor, déjà un colosse et tout son corps ridiculement musclé dépassait ici et là de son uniforme militaire kaki. C'était quelqu'un d'apparence affable voire même sympathique, mais à aucun moment Izuku n'oubliait qu'il avait du sang sur les mains. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et retourna s'asseoir derrière son bureau, comme s'il prenait conscience qu'il s'était peut-être un peu trop enthousiasmé.

— Je vais couper court au suspense, fit-il d'un air sérieux mais sans pour autant perdre son sourire. Tous les deux avez été sélectionnés pour devenir candidats pour la nomination du prochain Grand Inquisiteur.

 _Candidat pour être le prochain_. En attendant ces mots, le cœur d'Izuku se mit à battre follement dans sa poitrine. _Enfin. J'y suis. Tout ce travail, tous ces efforts payent enfin_. A côté de lui, Tsukauchi sembla montrer un certain scepticisme.

— Pourquoi nous ?

— Eh bien, chaque année, il est d'usage de choisir les majors des trois majors des épreuves de seconde année de Shiketsu. Toi, Tsukauchi-kun, as obtenu les meilleurs résultats dans l'épreuve pratique, tandis que Midoriya-kun a brillé dans les épreuves orales et écrites. Vous avez tous les deux également formulé la volonté de devenir Grand Inquisiteur. Vous avez donc été sélectionné pour suivre, pendant votre troisième année, une formation dispensée par l'Inquisition à la suite de laquelle un seul nom sera gardé comme futur Grand Inquisiteur.

— Qu'en est-il des autres candidats des années précédentes, dans ce cas ?

— Ils sont morts.

Un léger flottement dans la pièce se fit sentir. Le sourire brillant du Grand Inquisiteur ne faiblit pas, au point que les deux garçons se regardèrent comme pour se demander l'un l'autre s'ils avaient mal entendu. _Ils sont… morts ?_ Le géant, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les deux adolescents étaient perplexes, laissa échapper un soupir. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la baie vitrée, avant de se réasseoir derrières son bureau et de regarder les deux sélectionnés d'un air très sérieux.

— Quand ils ne s'entretuent pas, les sélectionnés se font abattre par les rebelles, en particulier ceux de Yūei, particulièrement réfractaires à l'idée, je suppose, de voir l'Inquisition continuer à vivre sous le règne d'un autre Grand Inquisiteur.

Izuku ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir. Cet homme, Yagi Toshinori, n'était pas seulement le Grand Inquisiteur, mais l'homme le plus fort de la Terre : All Might. Ils possédaient des pouvoirs incroyables qui avaient largement assis la domination de l'Inquisition sur les rebelles altérés. Il n'avait pas atteint la quarantaine, et n'avait montré à aucun moment des signes particuliers de faiblesse. Il n'avait aucune raison de chercher un héritier. La réponse à sa question vint immédiatement.

— L'information n'a pas été rendue publique, mais je suis gravement malade. Les médecins disent qu'il ne me reste pas plus de 3 ans à vivre, et mon état empire de jour en jour. Il est difficile pour moi de dire quand est-ce que je vais devoir abandonner mon poste, et la mission de l'Inquisition dans notre monde troublé est loin d'être remplie. Je suppose que les rebelles sont au courant et, au lieu de s'attaquer à moi, ils préfèrent s'en prendre à mes héritiers. Dans l'état actuel des choses, je ne peux garantir votre survie durant l'année qui va venir, mais vu votre parcours, je doute que cela vous fasse hésiter.

Izuku acquiesça. _Alors comme ça All Might allait devoir se retirer prématurément ?_ Si le sort de ses prédécesseurs avait de quoi inquiéter, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trépigner d'impatience. Il savait que la sélection en elle-même était extrêmement périlleuse mais, pour lui, c'était surtout attendre la fin d'All Might qui aurait été le plus difficile. Il sourit intérieurement à l'idée d'être finalement aux portes de son rêve. Il n'avait rien contre le Grand Inquisiteur actuel, mais sa perspective de sa disparition ne pouvait que le réjouir.  
Un coup d'œil rapide à son rival lui permit de remarquer que celui-ci n'avait pas changé son expression sérieuse et réservée mais Izuku se doutait qu'ils étaient tous les deux dans le même état d'excitation.

All Might leur fit signer un certain nombre de papiers de nature très variées avec toutefois une quantité importante de contrat de confidentialité. Ils allaient être soumis au secret d'état et, au vu des clauses sanglantes, tous deux avaient intérêt à s'y tenir. Il leur donna également plus de détails sur leur formation, qui allait commencer dans un mois.

Une fois que tous les papiers furent remplis, que tous les détails furent finis, All Might regarda chacun des deux garçons avec son habituel grand sourire.

— Félicitations ! Vous êtes désormais et de manière officielle des prétendants au titre de Grand Inquisiteur ! Le pire reste à venir mais… quelque part, je sais que vous êtes les bons. Je vous souhaite bien évidemment bonne chance !

S'il s'était tendu au fur et à mesure que leur entretien s'allongeait, Izuku ne put empêcher le sourire d'excitation qu'il retenait depuis le début d'apparaitre sur ses lèvres. Pour lui comme pour le reste monde, une nouvelle page de l'Histoire venait de s'ouvrir.  
Izuku ne savait pas si cette page allait se remplir d'espoir ou de déception, si le monde qu'il voulait changer allait s'améliorer ou bien sombrer dans les ténèbres qui le guettent depuis déjà trop longtemps. Il s'en fichait, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.  
Katsuki, Himiko et le monde des altérés en tête, il se leva et serra fiévreusement la main que lui tendait le chef de l'Inquisition, et du Japon.

A ce moment précis, il se promit que, demain, il prendrait sa place.

* * *

Boooon. Ce chapitre a été très difficile à écrire pour moi, puisqu'il s'agit du tournant définitif de la fiction. THERE IS NO GOING BACK, comme on dit.  
J'ai pas mal revu et revu ce que je comptais faire de la fiction et j'ai décidé de faire un grand saut sur toutes les scènes que vous avez lues, dans le sens où j'ai temporairement abandonné l'idée d'écrire (presque) exclusivement à partir de la tête d'Izuku, cad avec beaucoup de description et presque aucuns dialogues. C'est bien pour s'immerger dans l'histoire en tant qu'Izuku, mais ça n'est pas très adapté lorsqu'il y a autant d'action dynamique que dans ce chapitre, par exemple.  
J'espère sincèrement que vous êtes pas trop déçu mais il me fallait faire un choix :x

Ce chapitre est en fait un double chapitre de plus de 5000 mots ! Autant dire que j'ai préféré le couper en deux xD Je publie normalement la deuxième partie ce soir (enfin cette nuit, tard, du coup).

Sinon j'ai ouvert un compte twitter (Fujorina, accessible via mon profil FF) pour pouvoir échanger de manière plus dynamique avec vous, entre deux chapitres. J'aime pas tellement écrire à l'intérieur d'un chapitre, je me dis que ça peut gêner certains personnes. Avec ce compte, je tweeterai régulièrement sur le chapitre que je suis en train d'écrire, pour que vous soyez tenus au courant de l'avancé des fictions. Mes parutions risquent d'être moins régulières... c'est la rentrée :( et puis un chapitre par jour c'était beaucoup même pour un vacancier comme moi haha

Bref, d'ici là, portez vous bien !  
Merci encore pour vos retours, vous êtes formidables !

 **Absurd.**


	5. V - Libération

Directement après leur entrevue, All Might conduit les deux garçons dans des quartiers que peu avaient eu la chance d'arpenter, les laboratoires du siège de l'Inquisition.

Des scientifiques en blouse blanche passaient avec rapidité d'une salle à l'autre, de gigantesque tubes remplis d'une substance verte étrange luisait et éclairaient les sombres couloirs. Ils étaient, tous les trois, à plusieurs dizaines de mètres sous terre mais l'écosystème qui les entourait était si complet qu'il semblait aux deux garçons qu'ils étaient à la surface. Parfois, il passait devant des zones dans laquelle on pouvait apercevoir, au travers de larges hublots, une forêt luxuriante, une plage de bord de mer, un pic montagneux sous le blizzard ou encore un ciel couvert de nuages. Parfois, ils passaient devant des cellules entièrement insonorisées dans lesquels étaient isolés des hommes, des animaux, et des mélanges, admirables ou infames, entre les deux.  
Tandis qu'All Might expliquait avec fierté ce qui se passait autour d'eux, Izuku ne put s'empêcher de penser que la puissance de l'Inquisition, dans l'ombre, était en train d'augmenter de manière inquiétante. Que si l'organisation le voulait, elle pourrait peut-être étendre l'hégémonie qu'elle possède au Japon au reste du monde. Que les rebelles, face à une telle monstruosité, même avec leurs alters surpuissants, n'auraient bientôt aucune chance.  
Ses inquiétudes se révélèrent, trop rapidement, bien plus exactes qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Une machine terrible était en marche.

— Tadaaaa !

All Might les avait conduits jusqu'à une énième pièce scellée et s'était soudainement arrêté devant une grande vitre en hauteur à travers de laquelle les deux adolescents purent voir ce qui enthousiasmait comme un enfant l'homme le plus puissant de leur monde. Le résultat leur coupa le souffle, mais pas de la même manière que tout ce qu'ils avaient vu avant.

Quelques mètres en bas, des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes, hommes femmes et enfants, étaient attachés à des tables d'opération autour desquelles un nombre impressionnant de scientifiques s'affairaient, plantant parfois un scalpel dans leurs chairs, une aiguille dans leurs veines, jetant parfois leurs corps sans vie dans une grande benne dans laquelle s'accumulaient les cadavres.  
Malgré le fait qu'il ne pouvait pas les entendre, ni même bien les voir, Izuku pouvait _sentir_ leur peur, leur douleur et leur détresse de là où il était. Le sol blanc était rougi et souillé par un mélange de sang et de larme mais les chercheurs marchaient en écartant simplement les obstacles du bout du pied, s'arrêtant uniquement pour prendre des notes sur leurs carnets.

— C'est monstrueux.

La voix plate et morne de Tsukauchi coupa Izuku dans son observation du laboratoire macabre. Avait-il parlé tout haut en pensant tout bas ? Sa réaction ne sembla toutefois pas déranger All Might le moins du monde. Par l'intermédiaire d'un interphone, il héla quelqu'un probablement présent à l'intérieur de la pièce, et une fois qu'il eut raccroché, il haussa simplement les épaules.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends ce que vous pouvez penser, fit-il, joyeusement. J'étais pareil avant ! Dites-vous simplement que ce sacrifice est … un tribut pour la justice !

Il se mit à rire franchement, comme s'il venait de faire une plaisanterie pleine d'humour. Izuku sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines, pris du sentiment atroce qu'il avait terriblement sous-estimé à quel point l'Inquisition était foncièrement corrompue. La folie apparente de son dirigeant, qui prétendait toujours agir pour la _justice_ , en était la preuve indubitable. « _Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_ ».  
Du bout des lèvres, la voix tremblante sous le coup de l'émotion et d'une soudaine envie de vomir, Izuku posa la question que semblait attendre All Might.

— Ces gens que vous voyez ne sont pas de simples sujets d'expérience ! Ils sont tous de très puissants altérés. Nous les avons regroupés afin de pouvoir les étudier plus en profondeur et mettre au point notre propre alter !

— C'est impossible de créer un alter. Il s'agit d'un pouvoir reçu à la naissance de manière parfaitement aléatoire, qui-

— Tu as faux, mon garçon !

Izuku, qui avait commencé à contre-argumenter sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, perdant totalement le contrôle de ses pensées, fut interrompu par un homme qui apparut aux côtés d'All Might, en compagnie d'une troisième personne.

— Je vous présente mon ami et associé le respectable professeur Akio Ōtsuka ! C'est lui qui est en charge de ce projet, s'exclama le Grand Inquisiteur en serrant la main de l'homme en blouse. Vous connaissez surement Shota, qui fait partie de l'Ordre à la place de … sixième ? cinquième ?

Le fameux « Shota » sembla soupira et, d'un geste nonchalant, montrant d'un doigt le numéro tatoué qu'il avait sur la main gauche.

— Septième, Monsieur…, lâcha-t-il comme s'il était sur le point de s'effondrer.

Izuku n'avait jamais entendu parler du premier. Il était plutôt jeune et, malgré son poste de scientifique, il était grand et bien bâti. Il arborait un air calme et convenant, presque gêné par les présentations honorifiques que faisait All Might de lui, mais son regard perçant et étrangement froid ne plut pas beaucoup à Izuku.  
A côté de lui, Shota Aizawa, que Izuku connaissait effectivement comme étant le numéro sept de l'Ordre des Chevaliers, le très célèbre Eraserhead, dont la seule présence empêchait l'utilisation des alters. Il était très sollicité dans les missions importantes en tant que soutien et bien que beaucoup de vieux Inquisiteurs se plaignaient de son absence récente, sa présence dans un endroit remplis de cobayes altérés faisait sens.  
Fidèlement aux rumeurs qui courraient sur lui, il avait l'air fatigué et négligé. D'importantes cernes courraient sous ses yeux, l'écharpe blanche qui couvrait son collier n'était plus si blanche que ça et il baillait ouvertement sans la moindre retenue, même en face d'All Might.

— Qui sont ces deux jeunes hommes ? demanda Ōtsuka, soudainement l'air curieux.

— Ils sont les prétendants de cette année : Izuku Midoriya et Naomasa Tsukauchi ! les présenta All Might au scientifique avec son habituel sourire éclatant et non sans une pointe de fierté dans sa voix.

— Ne sont-ils pas censés être trois ? fit le chien avec un rictus mauvais. A moins qu'un d'entre eux soit déjà mort.

All Might éclata de rire, visiblement sourd au sarcasme évident du Chevalier, et mit une « tape amicale » à Izuku qui dut avancer de quelques pas pour éviter de tomber.

— Midoriya-kun ici présent à obtenu les meilleurs résultats à la fois dans l'épreuve écrite et l'épreuve orale ! C'est une première dans l'histoire de Shiketsu alors j'ai jugé adéquat de le récompensé en lui épargnant un concurrent supplémentaire !

 _Une première ?_ Izuku ne s'en était pas rendu compte. L'écrit était presque acquis pour quelqu'un d'aussi travailleur que lui et l'oral portait sur un de ses sujets préférés : l'utilité et les limites des armes saintes à côté d'un alter. Il nota cependant qu'All Might semblait le préférer à son concurrent Tsukauchi, ce qui allait l'aider pour la suite.

— Bref ! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler d'eux, fit le colosse en secouant le doigt d'un air désapprobateur. Je voulais leur présenter notre projet, Akio : Le projet « Libération » !

Le scientifique en question hocha de la tête et prit la parole.

— Eh bien pour faire simple, comme Toshinori-sama vous l'a dit, nous avons pour but de créer un alter artificiel. Vous sembliez être sceptique mais, peut-être vous a-t-il aussi parlé du One for All ?

— Pas encore mais, eh bien ! C'est le bon moment je pense, s'exclama le géant en question. Pour faire simple, la force surhumaine qu'on m'attribue à raison n'a rien de naturelle ! Elle est le fruit d'un alter.

Encore une fois, les deux garçons se regardèrent, perplexes, comme s'ils avaient mal compris. Ça faisait beaucoup trop à avaler en trop peu de temps. Izuku dévisagea le Grand Chancelier comme s'il était devenu fou.

— Vous… vous êtes un altéré ? questionna-t-il, se demandant même comment il en était arrivé à poser une telle question au chef de l'Inquisition.

Ōtsuka se pencha en avant si brusquement qu'il fit sursauter Izuku. Son regard froid contrastait étrangement avec son sourire satisfait.

— Pas tout à fait. All Might possède un alter qui lui a été donné le jour où il est devenu Grand Chancelier. C'est un alter unique qui a été créé par l'homme : un alter artificiel ! expliqua-t-il en se frottant les mains. Son origine remontre à très loin et, évidemment, il a été fait à partir de véritables alters. Cependant, il est passé, depuis des siècles, dans les mains de chaque Grand Chancelier, qui l'a amélioré de son côté. Nous l'avons appelé le « One for All ».

All Might hochait la tête activement, comme pour approuver les dires du scientifique.

— L'une des particularités du « One for All » est que les pouvoirs qu'il confère peuvent prendre de nombreuses formes différentes, ajouta All Might. Mon prédécesseur possédait de puissants pouvoirs psychiques, mais moi je suis un surhomme. A vrai dire, l'origine du One for All est, même pour moi, si trouble, qu'il nous est impossible de savoir comment cet alter fonctionne réellement ni même quelle forme il aura lors de la prochaine transmission.

— En nous basant sur le principe de transmission du One for All, nous avons décidé de créer un deuxième alter : Libération. Il est notre arme secrète et notre plan final dans la guerre contre les altérés, poursuivit le scientifique. Nous ne savons pas encore exactement quelle forme ça aura mais… nos premiers tests sont concluants : d'ici quelques années, non, quelques mois, nous aurons la possibilité de retirer de manière définitive les pouvoirs des altérés.

All Might posa une main sur la baie vitrée qui les séparait de la salle immonde et son expression ressembla tout à coup à celle qu'il avait lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans son bureau. Celle d'un homme pensif.

— Notre objectif est de faire disparaître les alters de ce monde. Avec Libération, nous offrirons à chaque altéré de ce monde une chance de redevenir normal, termina-t-il. Il en sera fini des rebelles, du système des « chiens », et de la guerre terrible qui nous ronge depuis trop longtemps.

* * *

Après ça, All Might ne les garda pas trop longtemps et ils purent tous les deux rentrer chez eux, raccompagnés par un Dabi encore beaucoup trop enthousiaste, dans la même limousine rutilante qui les avait fait venir. Le Grand Chancelier leur conseilla de prendre du repos et de se profiter des vacances qui se profilaient pour réfléchir à la montagne d'information qui leur était tombée dessus.

Une fois chez lui, toujours dos à la porte d'entrée, Izuku grimaça.  
Il était désormais un prétendant au titre de Grand Chancelier. Yūei, qui détenait Katsuki, allait commencer à le prendre pour cible dès que l'annonce sera passée aux médias. Il allait étudier au siège de l'Inquisition.

Pris d'une soudaine fatigue, Izuku alla s'allonger dans le lit qui lui tendait les bras.  
All Might possédait un alter. L'Inquisition était sur le point de créer un alter capable d'effacer _définitivement_ le monde des altérés. Les laboratoires, les scientifiques, le regard effrayant d'All Might et de son associé Ōtsuka. Tout lui revenait en tête. Il fut pris d'une certaine inquiétude malaisante pour Katsuki et ses camarades de Yūei. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir survivre à la nouvelle arme de l'Inquisition ? Etaient-ils au courant ? Etaient-il d'accord avec cette idée ?

A son grand dépit, Izuku avait eu l'occasion de se rendre compte que, malgré tout le mal qu'il avait fait et ses méthodes abominables, All Might avait le même objectif que lui : restaurer l'égalité entre altérés et normaux.  
Mais, au fond de lui, il ne voyait pas d'intérêt à cette paix, aussi artificielle que l'invention démoniaque sur laquelle travaillaient les laboratoires de l'Inquisition. Après autant de conflit, autant de haine entre les deux camps, était-il vraiment possible de revenir en arrière comme si de rien était ? Personne ne savait combien d'altérés vivaient précairement dans l'Ile Paradis, depuis qu'ils y avaient été exilés. Ces gens allaient-ils accepter d'être simplement dépossédés, et non pas libérés comme semblait le croire All Might, du don qui leur a été reproché ? Les rebelles allaient-ils comprendre et croire en ce revirement de situation ?

Personnellement, Izuku refusait cette idée. Il a toujours vu les alters non pas comme une gêne ou une difformité repoussante. Pour lui, il s'agissait d'un nouveau type d'évolution, qu'il fallait accepter et employer à des fins bénéfiques. _Les alters sont des outils surpuissants. Nous ne devons pas mépriser ou faire disparaître les altérés. Nous avons besoin d'eux, pour avancer._ Aux yeux d'Izuku, le plan d'All Might revenait à fuir ses responsabilités, à mentir à tous les altérés. Ce n'est pas un compromis, c'est un meurtre. Faire disparaître les alters, après tout ce temps, c'est vouloir faire disparaitre ceux qui les possèdent et les chérissent.

D'un autre côté, qui était-il pour penser à la place des altérés ? Tous ne pouvaient pas apprécier leur pouvoir comme un don, après toutes les souffrances qu'ils ont dû endurer à cause de lui.

Izuku, pour la première fois, ressentit le besoin de discuter de son opinion avec quelqu'un. Pour la première fois depuis sa disparition, il voulut parler avec Katsuki. Avec son ordinateur, il chercha en vitesse une certaine adresse et, après l'avoir noté sur un petit bout de papier qu'il mit dans sa poche, il réenfila le manteau qu'il avait négligemment jeté sur une chaine en rentrant. Parce qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas être suivi, il laissa son portable sur la table à manger.

Izuku jeta un regard un peu perdu à l'appartement vide qu'il laissait, malgré l'heure excessivement tardive. En fermant la porte, il soupira. Il eut le sentiment que, si elle venait squatter chez lui comme trop souvent, il allait devoir des explications à Himiko.


	6. VI - Nocturne

**Hello à tous et à toutes !**  
 **Désolé pour l'attente, voici la suite de Cursed :D le chapitre est un peu court mais c'est, comme trooop souvent, un double chapitre.**  
 **Le chapitre 7 sortira donc sous 24 heures, promis :V**  
 **Bref, without further ado,**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

La nuit noire et calme reposa beaucoup Izuku après la journée infernale qu'il avait eue. Il apprécia le silence satisfaisant qui régnait dans la rue alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la station la plus proche, celle de Tokyo, pour prendre le métro vers son ancien quartier, Shibuya. Perdu sans ses pensées, il n'eut qu'une oreille distraite pour la musique douce qui sonnait dans ses écouteurs. Il était parti précipitamment après avoir retiré son uniforme, alors il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre autre chose qu'une veste noire qui, bien trop légère, n'empêchait pas le jeune garçon de grelotter.  
Heureusement, il ne lui fallut qu'une petite dizaine de minutes pour atteindre la gare et, lorsqu'il eut fini d'acheter son billet, le train l'attendait déjà sur le quai.  
Bien sûr, parce qu'il était presque dix heures, il n'y avait guère beaucoup de voyageurs présents dans le wagon du jeune Inquisiteur, si ce n'est qu'un homme en costume d'affaire qui regardait par la fenêtre, l'air fatigué, attendant probablement impatiemment de pouvoir rentrer chez lui après une longue journée de travail, ainsi qu'un jeune couple amoureux, dont la fille, sur les genoux du garçon, dormait la tête appuyée sur l'épaule de son compagnon qui, au vu de son regard embué, n'allait pas tarder à la rejoindre dans ses songes.

Alors que le train quittait lentement la gare, Izuku ignora l'un comme les autres avec un soupir pour se laisser tomber sur une des banquettes orange criard. Lui-même était exténué par l'après-midi pleine de surprise qu'il avait eu, de sa rencontre avec Endeavor dans les couloirs de son lycée au moment où il put rentrer chez lui.  
Il avait conscience qu'il aurait pu, voire même dû attendre de prendre une bonne nuit de repos pour se rendre là il où il s'apprêtait à aller le lendemain. D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas sûr de ce qu'il espérait y trouver, ni de ce qu'il comptait _vraiment_ y faire. Malgré tout, Izuku voulait prévenir Katsuki de ce qui se tramait dans les sous-sols de l'Inquisition, espérant quelqu'un puisse tomber les terribles expériences en train d'être menées. Depuis qu'il avait quitté le siège de l'organisation anti-altérés, il se sentait pris d'une impatience qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis un certain moment déjà.

Le jeune garçon soupira, soudainement las à l'idée de se mettre en grand danger pour des raisons obscures alors qu'il avait son rêve à portée de main. Ses paupières se fermèrent avec contentement tandis qu'il profita pleinement de cet instant, de silencieux et opaque. Il se laissa bercer quelques instants par le son feutré et constant du train sur les rails et par l'agréable balancement du wagon lancé à pleine vitesse.  
Parfois il s'arrêtait quelques instants pour laisser entrer et sortir des voyageurs, avant de repartir de plus belle. Une voix féminine et légèrement robotique annonçait régulièrement les stations, une à une, tandis que chaque personne, chaque voyageur, qui prenait place sur les sièges en cuir, respectait et participait au calme satisfaisant et nocturne qui régnait.

Soudain, Izuku sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse, brisant l'état presque léthargique dans lequel le jeune Inquisiteur se sentait lentement sombrer. Sursautant légèrement, il ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir une petite fille, d'environ dix ans, le dévisager. Ses yeux brillaient avec un bonheur timide d'un vert magnétique fascinant et elle passait nerveusement sa main dans ses bouclettes vertes. De légères taches de rousseur pigmentaient ses joues, un peu rondes mais traversées d'un large sourire.  
Toute la surprise qu'elle put lire dans le regard d'Izuku ne fit qu'accentuer son air enjoué, au point de mettre mal à l'aise le garçon qui détourna les yeux pour chercher les parents de cette enfant.

S'il ne trouva pas d'adulte endormi ou occupé par autre chose, il s'aperçut rapidement que deux adolescents le regardaient avec un mélange de stupeur figée et d'horreur, comme s'ils pensaient qu'il était un dangereux pédophile. Ils avaient gardé la même position que celle qu'ils avaient en entrant dans le train, il y a quelques secondes, un pied encore levé de manière presque comique.  
Izuku balbutia avec difficulté, voulant tenter de dissiper un malentendu plus que gênant, et s'agita en rougissant, comme il le faisait très rarement.

Les yeux du garçon aux cheveux rouges hérissés et de la jeune fille brune qu'il tenait pas la main alternèrent entre Izuku et la petite fille, comme si chacun des deux essayait de se rendre compte de la situation, et à chaque aller-retour, leurs mâchoires semblaient se décrocher un peu plus, si bien qu'Izuku sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit, le garçon roux lâcha la main de sa compagne se précipiter vers la petite fille et l'attraper pour la mettre sous ses bras. Il s'excusa platement auprès d'Izuku avant de tenter de s'éloigner mais la petite s'accrocha presque désespérément à la jambe d'Izuku, rendant toute manœuvre de _repli_ plutôt difficile.

— Laisse-moi lui parler, Eijirō ! s'exclama la petite, en gigotant puérilement, accentuant considérablement la ridule inquiète qui coupait sur le front du dénommé « Eijirō ».

Celui-ci cessa momentanément de bouger, voire même de respirer, puis chuchota à l'oreille de la gamine.

— Je ne suis pas sûr, Asuka, que ce soit une bonne idée, fit-il en tirant de plus belle, au point que la jambe d'Izuku, qui n'osait pas faire un geste, commençait à dangereusement être emportée.

Voyant les difficultés qu'avait le garçon roux à faire lâcher la petite, la jeune brune qui était à ses côtés se précipita à leurs côtés, sa robe colorée se remuant sous l'effort. A deux, ils parvinrent enfin à la faire lâcher, au grand soulagement d'Izuku dont le niveau d'inconfort face à la situation incongrue avait atteint un seuil critique. Eijirō mit sa main sur la bouche de l'enfant, en bâillon, tandis que la jeune fille se mit à rire, gênée, tout en s'éloignant dans une marche arrière claudicante, se prenant presque les pieds dans ses bottines rose bonbon. Finalement ils disparurent tous les trois aussi rapidement qu'ils étaient apparus, sortant du train avant que les portes ne se referment.  
Encore sous le choc, avec l'impression très perturbante d'avoir assister à un enlèvement, Izuku eut du mal à reprendre le cours de ses pensées. Même sans la scène pour le moins… irrégulière, la petite fille lui avait laissé une impression très étrange, comme si elle le connaissait et avait _voulu aller le voir_.

L'annonce de la station à laquelle il devait descendre, quelques minutes plus tard, le coupa dans ses questions et sa stupéfaction. Presque instantanément, il oublia, alors qu'il n'aurait pas cru cela possible, l'évènement inexplicable qui venait de le frapper pour ressentir la tension et l'inquiétude dont il avait tenté de s'affranchir durant tout le trajet. Pendant un moment, il hésita même à descendre, mais il jugea que faire demi-tour une fois arrivé n'était pas sage.

Avec une effervescence qui ne ressemblait pas à l'adolescent calme et réfléchi qu'il était devenu, il parcourut rapidement les rues dans lesquelles il s'amusait autrefois, quand il était encore enfant. Il jeta à peine un coup d'œil à son ancienne école primaire, et ne s'arrêta pas plus devant le parc dans lequel il allait jouer presque tous les jours. Avec _Katsuki_.

 _« — C-c'est vraiment cruel de faire ça, Kacchan ! Je ne te laisserai pas continuer à lui faire du mal !_

— _Tu n'es qu'un faible, Deku, alors reste à ta place, espèce de bon à rien. »_

 _« — Vous saviez qu'on peut lire les kanjis du nom d'Izuku comme Deku ? C'est quelqu'un de totalement inutile dans tout ! »_

Les sentiments forts qu'il ressentait et qui pulsaient dans ses veines encore plus que son sang l'assaillaient, tels de violents vertiges. Les mémoires qu'il s'était efforcé d'enfermer dans son cœur pour ne plus souffrir lui revenaient. Les souvenirs de son enfance, dans le quartier où il avait grandi, ne pouvaient que ressurgir, même après toutes ces années passées à les enterrer. N'y avait-il aucun moyen d'outrepasser cette partie de son passé qui le hantait ?

Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de sa destination, au point qu'il dut s'arrêter, pour reprendre son souffle, en posant sa main sur sa poitrine, douloureuse.

Lorsqu'il leva la tête, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté face à son ancienne maison. La plaque et la couleur des volets avaient changé mais il ne pouvait se tromper. Il l'avait vendu à un jeune couple le jour où il lui a fallu prendre un appartement plus près de son école, il y a maintenant des années, mais à aucun moment il n'avait regretté son choix. Regarder les douces lumières éclairant la façade pâle et écouter les éclats de rire des enfants s'amusant à l'intérieur, pendant quelques minutes, lui permis de se sentir mieux.  
Après avoir longuement inspiré et expiré comme pour se donner du courage, Izuku se remit en marche, décidé à passer le pas et à assumer son passé. Il tenta de se convaincre que tout allait bien se passer mais le sourire bizarre posé sur son visage montrait qu'il redoutait tout le contraire.

Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'eut qu'à parcourir quelques dizaines de mètres pour enfin arriver là où il se rendait, en cette nuit étrangement froide même pour un soir de mars. La façade devant laquelle l'adolescent s'arrêta avait garder la même apparence que dans ses souvenirs : des pierres vieillies par le temps, un escalier latéral conduisant à une porte blanche en bois, un balcon accessible par une large baie vitrée conduisant directement vers la chambre de Katsuki, ainsi que deux fenêtres en hauteur perçant sur le toit de tuiles rouges. Les volets en bois étaient tous fermés et nulle lumière n'était visible depuis l'extérieur, au point qu'Izuku en vint à se demander s'il y avait quelqu'un derrière les murs livides.  
Toutefois, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil nerveux autour de lui et avoir vérifié que personne ne l'avait suivi, il se dirigea avec hâte vers la porte blanche et y toqua trois coups brefs qui résonnèrent dans la rue désertée. Nulle réaction ne se fit sentir de l'autre côté de l'ouverture, si bien qu'Izuku hésita à héler les habitants de la maison silencieuse, avant de se rappeler qu'il devait être le plus discret possible.

Alors qu'il allait toquer une seconde fois, soudainement inquiet à l'idée qu'il n'y ait personne de l'autre côté pour lui répondre, il fut soulagé de voir la porte s'ouvrir lentement sur une femme dont les cheveux blonds hérissés, le regard rouge et sauvage, et l'allure peu commode lui rappelèrent des souvenirs.  
Tout comme son fils, Mitsuki Bakugō n'avait jamais été un modèle de bonne conduite mais l'agressivité et la méfiance qu'Izuku lut dans son regard ainsi que les traits tirés et fatigués sur son visage ne ressemblaient pas à cette femme que le garçon se rappelait comme étant toujours souriante et ostensiblement de bonne humeur.

La voir dans cet état fit disparaitre le sourire hésitant d'Izuku qui arbora ensuite une mine inquiète et sérieuse. Elle le regarda de haut en bas avec un certain mépris et tenta soudainement de fermer la porte mais le garçon eut le temps de la bloquer avec sa main.

— Bakugō-san ! C-c'est moi, Izuku Midoriya !

La mère de Katsuki le dévisagea quelques instants en plissant des yeux avant de les ouvrir soudainement en grand. Elle cessa de tirer avec colère sur la porte et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes qu'elle tenta immédiatement de cacher sous ses mains. Elle l'avait reconnu.  
Gêné, Izuku détourna la tête mais, ne perdant pas de vue le danger auquel il s'exposait en restant ainsi sur le perron, il demanda timidement, mais fermement, s'il pouvait entrer. Comme elle retourna dans le couloir sans pour autant refermer la porte, Izuku prit cette réponse silencieuse comme un « oui » et fit un pas dans la maison, le premier depuis des années.

* * *

 **Pour être honnête, j'ai bien galéré à écrire cette partie. Trop succinte ou trop longue ? Au final il se passe pas grand chose, mais on met en place les prémisses de futures péripéties...  
** **Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé en review !**

 **Absurd**


	7. VII - Histoire

**Comme promis, voilà le chapitre :)**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Une fois la porte fermée, Izuku se rendit compte que la maison entière était plongée dans le noir et, en tâtonnant pour trouver l'interrupteur sur le mur à sa droite, il se rendit compte avec beaucoup de gêne qu'il avait gardé beaucoup de souvenirs de cette maison dans laquelle il avait autrefois passé des journées entières. Des souvenirs heureux et innocents, pour la plupart.  
Mitsuki n'avait toujours pas esquissé le moindre geste et se contentait de fixer le garçon avec un regard indescriptible qui fit se serrer le cœur d'Izuku qui baissa les yeux. _Même après avoir tenu bon face à Endeavor, il ne pouvait affronter le regard de Mitsuki Bakugō._

Il fit un pas en avant, s'apprêtant à bafouiller, confusément, quelque chose que son esprit n'avait même pas encore formulé, juste pour briser le silence qui lui pesait de plus en plus. Mais, avant que le moindre mot ne puisse sortir de sa bouche, une solide gifle lui fit perdre l'équilibre et, après avoir reculé de plusieurs pas, davantage sur le coup de la surprise que celui de la femme, il tomba à la renverse sur une vieille commode en bois, regardant avec consternation Mitsuki qui, visiblement folle de rage, venait de le frapper.

— Espèce… d'idiot…

La blonde ne contenait plus ses larmes qui coulaient à flot jusqu'à s'écraser une à une sur le sol. Sa voix hachée crachait les mots plus qu'elle les prononçait, comme un venin bouillant qui lui brulait la gorge.

— Après tout ce temps… tu reviens comme si de rien était… et pourquoi ? Hein !?

Sa main serra rageusement son débardeur noir tandis que son poing heurta rudement le mur, faisant sursauter Izuku dont la joue brulante était un souci mineur à côté de la sensation désagréable de remord intense qui lui vrillait les entrailles. Comme l'enfant qu'il aurait dû cesser d'être depuis longtemps, il se recroquevilla sur le sol et laissa sortir de sa bouche une voix brisée

— Je… je suis désolé. _Je suis désolé…_

Alors qu'il pensait que rien ne pouvait plus l'affecter, il fut saisi d'un immense ressentiment à la vue de la colère qui brillait dans les yeux de la femme en face de lui. _Elle me déteste, comme Katsuki._ Ses yeux pointés vers le sol tapissé laissèrent entrevoir le sentiment d'injustice dont il savait qu'il était victime. _C'est sa faute_ , se répéta-t-il. _C'est de la faute de Katsuki_. Il se releva péniblement et serra des poings et des dents, voulant lui aussi, comme celle qui lui faisait face, laisser éclater sa colère et sa frustration.

— Je-

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Mitsuki se jeta dans ses bras et l'enlaça dans une étreinte humide et maternelle. Coupé dans son élan, il se laissa serrer sans savoir trop quoi dire et quoi faire, avant de lentement rendre son étreinte à la vieille femme. Ses sanglots se calmèrent au bout de plusieurs minutes et elle se sépara finalement de lui pour le regarder de bas en haut, avec un sourire tordu mais rassénéré au bout des lèvres et encore une légère rancune dans les yeux.

— Tu as grandi… Tu as à l'air moins chétif, maintenant. J'espère que tu te nourris correctement…

Le changement brutal de Mitsuki, après la colère et le chagrin, sidéra Izuku qui n'était plus habitué à son lunatisme. Pourtant, face à son air de mère protectrice et son ton légèrement désapprobateur, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire, rassuré qu'elle ne l'éjecte pas simplement de chez elle. En voyant sa mine réjouie, Mitsuki laissa échapper un soupir discret et, après avoir essuyé vivement ses dernières larmes, elle reprit contenance et tous les deux quittèrent l'entrée pour aller s'installer autour de la table, dans la salle à manger des Bakugō.

La pièce, autrefois toujours ordonnée et impeccablement nettoyée, était jonchée de pots de nouilles instantanées et de déchets divers. Les traces dans le mur et les morceaux de verre au sol montraient que la mère de Katsuki n'avait pas uniquement passé sa colère sur Izuku. Elle s'empressa de mettre un peu d'ordre avant de servir sa dernière réserve de thé à son hôte inattendu et de le rejoindre autour de la table.

Si tous les deux étaient contents de s'être retrouvés, chacun des deux arborait un visage sérieux, presque inquiet.

— Si tu es là, je suppose que… commença calmement la blonde, sa tasse chaude entre les mains.

— Oui… je suis au courant pour… Katsuki, répondit Izuku dans un soupir.

Chacun de deux avait des centaines de question à poser à l'autre mais, ne sachant pas quoi dire, ils gardèrent pendant quelques instants le silence, méditant sur la disparition du concerné. Mitsuki leva soudainement la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil méfiant vers une fenêtre, dont les volets étaient pourtant fermés. Après une toux nerveuse, elle se leva et passa de l'autre côté de la cuisine ouvert, pour se resservir en eau. Izuku remarqua son agitation et comprit.

— Vous avez reçu une visite de l'Inquisition, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il, la regardant très sérieusement lui tourner le dos, se doutant qu'elle voulait éviter le sujet.

Elle cessa momentanément de bouger puis Izuku vit ses épaules s'abaisser.

— Depuis que… depuis que Katsuki a disparu, ils sont venus plusieurs fois. Et… je crois que je suis surveillée, mais je ne suis pas sortie depuis un moment déjà.

— S'il te plait… raconte-moi tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Depuis le début.

Elle le regarda avec suspicion, comme prise d'un léger doute.

— Katsuki m'a dit que tu étais étudiant à Shiketsu. Ce n'est pas eux qui t'envoient, quand même ?

Izuku secoua doucement sa tête baissée. Il savait qu'elle avait toutes les raisons de se méfier après tout ce qu'il s'était passé alors il ne lui en tint pas rigueur pour l'accusation.

— Non. Je suis venu ici de mon propre gré car j'ai besoin de parler avec Katsuki. J'ai besoin de… de comprendre.

Mitsuki, sans doute touchée par la sincérité dans la voix du garçon, poussa un autre soupir et revint s'asseoir en face de lui, sa tasse remplie d'une eau chaude laissant échapper un doux parfum citronné. S'il ne s'en aperçut pas parce qu'il regardait fixement le bord de la table, la mère se mit à le regarder avec un sourire tendre, comme si elle se replongeait dans de très vieux souvenirs.

— Quand je te regarde, Izuku, je m'étonne de voir à quel point tu as changé tout en restant, au fond, le même, fit-elle, presque distraitement.

Izuku releva la tête, ne comprenant pas le paradoxe, mais il tint sa langue, ne voulant pas l'interrompre alors qu'elle était sur le point de se confier. Il se contenta plutôt de siroter son thé.

— Il y a des années de cela, lorsque tu l'appelais encore « Kacchan », lorsque tes parents et mon mari étaient encore en vie, tout allait si bien…. Et pourtant, au cours des années, les choses ne sont allées qu'en s'empirant, lentement mais inexorablement.

Elle s'affaissa sur le dossier de sa chaise, un bras par-dessus le barreau de celui-ci et la tête renversée en arrière, sans pour autant s'arrêter de parler.

— Non… je suppose que tout a commencé même avant le jour de sa naissance. Dès le début, il avait des… prédispositions à être un altéré.

Izuku, jusque-là silencieusement attentif, ne put empêcher la question qui lui brulait les lèvres de sortir. « _Pourquoi ? »_

— Eh bien… son père, mon mari, Masaru Bakugō, était un puissant altéré. Je le savais mais je l'ai aimé tout autant.

Elle reprit lentement sa position initiale pour regarder le garçon en face d'elle très sérieusement dans les yeux.

— La vérité, bien que, le gouvernement essaye désespérément de faire taire ou de réfuter cette idée, c'est que les altérés ont de grandes chances de donner naissance à un autre altéré. Ils sont de plus en plus nombreux, Izuku. Et notre enfant n'a pas fait exception.

— Comment avez-vous échappé au test d'alter ? Normalement, les altérés sont détectés dès leur plus jeune âge lors d'une inspection médicale à cause de leur morphologie différente et doivent ensuite s'enrôler en tant que chien s'ils ne veulent pas être ensuite envoyés sur l'Ile du Paradis.

— En réalité, il est plutôt simple de truquer le résultat des tests. Le plus dur est de convaincre l'enfant de ne pas utiliser son pouvoir lorsqu'il est très petit. Pour notre part, nous avons fait appel à un médecin sous-terrain, un ami de Masaru. Il nous a délivré une fausse attestation. De fait, la plupart des altérés sont livrés par leurs parents, leur famille ou leurs amis, à cause de climat de haine et de peur qui a été instauré à leur égard par l'Inquisition depuis déjà des années.

Elle s'arrêta un moment, pour boire un peu du liquide fumant, avant de reprendre.

— Katsuki a… il a beaucoup souffert de l'apparition de son alter. J'ai eu peur qu'il se mette à le détester mais c'était l'inverse. Le pouvoir de créer des explosions, ça n'était pas le plus discret de tous mais il l'aimait beaucoup. Il s'en enorgueillissait énormément.

Elle laissa échapper un court rire un peu triste qui toucha Izuku. Il comprenait tout à fait ce qu'elle voulait dire.

— Je crois qu'il nous en a beaucoup voulu lorsqu'on lui a formellement interdit de s'en servir ou d'en parler. Nous avons préféré ne rien lui dire à propos de l'alter de son père non plus. Malgré les efforts que j'ai fait pour le soutenir, je sentais que Katsuki en gardait lourd sur le cœur. Il n'a jamais eu quelqu'un à qui se confier. Il comprenait qu'il nous mettrait tous les trois en danger s'il en parlait, mais avec du recul, je pense qu'il a failli te l'avouer à plusieurs reprises, Izuku.

— Moi ? Pourquoi moi ? bafouilla le garçon, confus.

— Eh bien, répondit Mitsuki avec un sourire. Tu étais… son meilleur ami, après tout.

L'expression souriante et rêveuse d'Izuku fondit comme neige au soleil, en une expression douloureuse. Mitsuki, lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut, eut l'air peinée.

— Tu sais, Katsuki a toujours eu du mal à exprimer ses sentiments. Cet imbécile est… incapable de mettre les mots sur ce qu'il ressent et il est tellement orgueilleux ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, mais… mais je sais que tu comptais beaucoup pour lui, Izuku.

Le jeune garçon n'eut pas le courage de la contredire, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Katsuki ne montrait aucun signe d'affection. Jamais il ne l'avait fait, et il ne le fera probablement jamais. _Je n'ai pas besoin de ressentir de la pitié pour ce type_.

— Continuez, s'il vous plait. Que s'est-il passé pour que l'Inquisition parvienne à découvrir la vérité ?

La blonde n'insista pas, à regret, comprenant qu'Izuku n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

— Tout a commencé à empirer après ton départ, lorsque vous aviez tous les deux encore seize ans. Un combat entre l'Inquisition et des rebelles a éclaté près du lieu de travail de Masaru et lui et ses collègues ont été pris dans le conflit. Je ne connais pas exactement les détails mais… Masaru a dû utiliser son alter pour sauver la vie d'un de ses amis. Il… quelqu'un l'a ensuite dénoncé et Masaru a été exécuté sur place. Ce jour-là, c'est la police qui est venue nous annoncer la nouvelle.

Les mains de Mitsuki tremblaient légèrement. Des souvenirs douloureux dont Izuku n'avait pas la connaissance refaisaient surface dans l'esprit de la veuve. Izuku se sentit soudainement coupable. _Alors comme ça, le père de Katsuki a été tué par l'Inquisition ?_

— Je… je n'en savais rien… Je suis désolé.

— C'était il y a si longtemps, fit Mitsuki en secouant la tête. Mais après ça, l'Inquisition a commencé à enquêter sur nous, à nous surveiller. Et le mauvais caractère de Katsuki n'a pas rien arrangé. Un officier l'a pris en grippe et… il a fini par lui tomber dessus.

Sa voix s'est cassée, comme si elle était prise d'une soudaine douleur. Malgré ses efforts, elle ne put empêcher ses larmes de couler. Izuku, pris d'émotion, lui pris les mains tremblantes de la mère de Katsuki dans les siennes, comme pour la rassurer. Elle réprima un sanglot, essuyant avec difficulté ses larmes, avant de poursuivre son récit.

— Tout s'est passé si vite, comme avec Masaru… Un jour il est parti et n'est jamais revenu. La police est revenue, comme il a trois ans, et ils m'ont expliqué que Katsuki était un rebelle et que l'Inquisition allait le traquer. Qu'ils allaient sans doute venir me chercher moi aussi, pour avoir caché l'alter de mon mari puis de mon fils.

— Je… je jure que je ne les laisserai pas faire, promit Izuku, sensible à l'inquiétude audible dans la voix de la femme. Je vais m'occuper du dossier, faire disparaitre les traces, je le promets.

— Rien ne sert de prendre autant de risques pour une vieille peau comme moi, fit-elle, en riant un peu amèrement. Le jour d'après, des rebelles de Yūei sont venus me voir. J'ai cru que ma dernière heure était venue lorsqu'ils sont apparus, dans leurs capes noires. Mais ils m'ont rassuré. Ils m'ont dit que Katsuki était entre de bonnes mains, qu'il me serait bientôt possible de le revoir. Ils m'ont dit que nous étions tous les deux sous leur protection et que, si besoin, il me cacherait aussi. J'ai été surprise, la rébellion compte beaucoup de personnes sans alters. Des hommes et des femmes qui ont tout autant souffert de la présence de l'Inquisition, des personnes qui veulent venger leur famille ou leurs amis, des gens qui se battent pour protéger ceux qui sont encore traqués.

Elle finit de boire distraitement son thé, avant de regarder très sérieusement Izuku, droit dans les yeux.

— Je ne peux rien faire pour toi, Izuku. Tu m'as dit que tu voulais retrouver Katsuki, mais même si je te fais confiance, aux yeux de Yūei, tu es un apprenti Inquisiteur. Je ne sais pas où Yūei cache les jeunes qu'elle sauve de l'Inquisition, et même si je le savais, je ne pourrais pas te le dire. Je suis désolée mais… je ne peux pas t'aider.

Izuku laissa échapper un soupir étouffé, baissant la tête avec dépit.

— Je m'en doutais. Néanmoins, cette visite m'aura permis de comprendre un peu mieux ce qu'il s'est passé. Merci, Mitsuki.

Finalement, ils se mirent à discuter de leurs vies depuis leur séparation pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'Izuku dut partir pour ne pas rater le dernier train conduisant chez lui. Il avait hésité à lui avouer sa position de prétendant au titre de Grand Inquisiteur mais n'eut pas le cœur à lui mentir. Si elle ne fit pas de commentaire, Izuku vit bien à son visage qu'elle n'était pas ravie de la nouvelle.

Avant de s'échapper dans la rue toujours aussi calme, il promit de revenir la voir souvent, pour lui donner des nouvelles sur l'enquête menée par les Inquisiteurs, mais aussi pour s'assurer qu'elle aille bien.

Heureux d'avoir pu la revoir, mais inquiet par les nouvelles qui s'accumulaient bien trop vite dans sa tête, Izuku n'eut pas le réflexe de sonder rapidement les alentours, pour vérifier que sa visite était restée inaperçue. Aussi, il ne vit pas la sombre silhouette se redresser depuis l'ombre au moment où il quitta la maison de Bakugō, pas plus qu'il ne put la voir s'éloigner prestement de la route pour rejoindre une petite ruelle moins éclairée que la grande avenue.

La silhouette, difforme et malaisante, s'éclaira en une forme plus distincte et humaine lorsqu'elle ouvrit son téléphone, puis pianota rapidement un numéro.

— Allo ? C'est moi. La cible est mûre.

Un long sourire mauvais s'afficha sur le visage de l'homme au téléphone, lorsque son interlocuteur lui répondit du l'autre bout du fil.

— Pour demain, fit-il avant de raccrocher, et de disparaitre, une fois de plus, dans l'ombre.


	8. VIII - Filature

Une semaine passa avant qu'Izuku ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Il commença à étudier les récits et mémoires des anciens Grands Inquisiteurs, ainsi que des candidats avant lui, qui avaient donné jusqu'à leur vie pour satisfaire leur rêve. Il passa beaucoup de temps dans le siège de l'Inquisition, à lire les biographies d'homme qui avaient fait, pour la plupart, des choses aussi grandes que terribles. Pendant ces quelques jours, il s'accorda également un peu de temps pour profiter de sa liberté, et de sa copine. Ensemble, ils multiplièrent les sorties, au cinéma, au restaurant, au karaoké ou encore au parc d'attraction. Cette initiative d'Himiko, qui avait obtenu sa première permission depuis des mois, plut beaucoup à Izuku et il se laissa naturellement prendre au jeu. Il savait qu'il avait besoin de repos, surtout à un moment aussi critique pour lui.

Cependant, aucune activité, aucune distraction, aucun amusement, ne semblait pouvoir éloigner ses sombres pensées. Son inquiétude pour Katsuki Bakugō s'accroissait de plus en plus sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi et plus il s'efforçait de l'oublier, plus il occupait ses pensées. Après avoir vu les laboratoires sous-terrain de l'Inquisition, il y avait matière à s'inquiéter, mais cela le dérangeait de ressentir quelconque empathie pour une personne qui l'avait fait autant souffrir. Il se refusa formellement d'en parler à Himiko, ou à ses amis, car il savait qu'aucun d'entre eux, fidèles à l'Inquisition, ne pourrait comprendre son affection particulière pour un rebelle. Aussi, même s'il ne planifiait pas spécialement de la revoir si rapidement, dès qu'Himiko fut repartie en mission, Izuku retourna voir Mitsuki Bakugō.

Pourtant, à l'endroit où il y a peu, se trouvait la maison des Bakugō, aujourd'hui, un abime fumant de cendres et de pierre brulée finissait de se consumer. En approchant du quartier, il avait entendu les bruissements inquiets des riverains qui s'étaient attroupés. La matinée était encore désagréablement froide mais des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes discutaient avec inquiétude face aux ruines de la maison voisine. Des policiers et des pompiers formaient une ceinture protectrice autour du sinistre, essayant tant bien que mal d'éloigner les curieux et inquiets. Une odeur terrible de fumée empestait les alentours.

— Reculez s'il vous plait ! C'est dangereux.

Horrifié, Izuku mit du temps à réaliser l'ampleur du désastre. _Quand est-il de Mitsuki ?_ Izuku se fraya avec difficulté un chemin au travers de l'attroupement, jusqu'à tomber nez à nez avec un policier. Les sourcils froncés, sa moustache tremblante, il apostropha le jeune garçon d'un autoritaire et sonore « _VEUILLEZ RECULER !_ » avant de voir le badge doré qui lui était présenté. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent face au signe de l'Inquisition, et son expression de peint avec d'autant plus d'horreur lorsque, après l'avoir mieux avisé, il reconnut en Izuku l'un des deux prétendants au titre de Grand Inquisiteur. Bien que ledit prétendant lui assurât qu'il n'y avait pas de mal, l'agent de police se confondit en excuses et lamentations et, très obligeamment, le guida jusqu'à son officier, au plus près de la ruine brûlante. Même après qu'il s'en soit allé, Izuku sentit qu'il avait fait forte impression auprès du vieux policier, lequel réfléchirait à présent à deux fois avant de hurler sur quelqu'un sans avoir vérifié son identité.

L'homme auquel il fut amené n'eut, contrairement à son subordonné, pas la moindre réaction. Il se contenta, de toute sa hauteur, de regarder Izuku très calmement, de son air placide, pendant plusieurs secondes avant de simplement se présenter comme étant Kenji Tsuragamae, le chef de la police de Tokyo.  
Il lui expliqua brièvement la situation. L'information allait être donnée au grand public qu'il s'agissait d'une fuite de gaz qui a fait exploser la bâtisse mais le début d'enquête envisageait une piste criminelle. Des traces de lutte était apparemment visible à plusieurs endroits aux alentours, et les indices confirmaient l'utilisation de plusieurs alters très puissants, notamment un qui aurait fait brûlé la maison.  
Coupant court à son explication, il soupira avant d'expliquer à Izuku que dans le cas où il s'agissait d'un règlement de compte entre altérés, que l'Inquisition soit liée ou pas à l'incident, l'organisation allait s'emparer de l'affaire et le rôle de la police s'arrêterait là. Lorsque Izuku demanda davantage d'informations sur les résidents de cette maison, Tsuragamae refusa, avec toute la politesse du monde. Malgré qu'il grinçât des dents, Izuku se refusa de lui forcer la main. Le jeune homme avait bien compris que le policier n'aimait pas les Inquisiteurs et il comprenait que l'idée, que la « justice » autocratique des Inquisiteurs soit appliquée dans les affaires sur lesquelles il travaillait, déplaisait à son interlocuteur. De plus, Izuku n'avait pas envie que qui que ce soit se rende compte qu'il s'intéressait à ce qui semblait n'être qu'une histoire banale de quartier, d'autant plus qu'elle est directement liée aux Bakugō.  
Aussi, il se contenta de remercier poliment l'officier avant de tourner les talons, réfléchissant plutôt à ce qu'il allait faire ensuite, sa priorité étant de s'assurer de l'état de Mitsuki, dont il était sûr qu'elle était encore en vie. Au vu de la situation de la blonde maternelle, et compte tenu de ce qu'avait dit le policier, il était sûr que Yūei était lié à l'affaire. Sans doute leur adversaire avait été, comme Tsuragamae l'avait vicieusement sous-entendu, l'Inquisition elle-même.

Il n'avait pas parcouru vingt mètres qu'au détour de la rue, il tomba nez à nez avec une femme aux cheveux rouges. Tous les deux étaient plongés dans leurs pensées, si bien que la collision imminente les fit tout autant sursauter l'un que l'autre mais, grâce aux réflexes d'Izuku qui la retenu par l'épaule, ils évitèrent tous les deux une chute plus qu'embarrassante. Le jeune Inquisiteur se figea lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de la jeune femme, qui s'était, presque désespérément, collée à son bras. Un étrange tatouage noir quadrillait l'ensemble de sa joue droite et, si quiconque aurait pu être tenté de dire que celui-ci gâchait l'incroyable beauté de la demoiselle, il contrastait superbement avec ses cheveux de feu et le regard bleu qu'elle pointait vers le garçon, plus inquisiteur qu'Izuku ne l'a jamais été.  
Après s'être dégagée, elle s'excusa et le remercia simplement, comme si rien ne venait de passer, et il le lui rendit avec sincérité, gêné de s'être laissé aller et de l'avoir dévisagé et tenu avec autant d'insistance, mais quelque chose continua de chiffonner Izuku qui l'observa continuer son chemin avec hâte vers la maison des Bakugō. Sa beauté presque surnaturelle avait bien sur frappé le garçon mais il sentait comme un malaisant sentiment de déjà-vu.  
 _Yūei…_ Si ses habits citadins différaient de la tenue quasi-militaire qu'elle arborait le jour où Katsuki a été emmené, Izuku reconnut, après d'intenses réflexions, la téléporteuse de l'organisation rebelle à son tatouage hors du commun.

Izuku ne se laissa même pas le temps de se demander ce que faisait un cadre de Yūei dans le voisinage, il était persuadé que sa présence ici était liée au désastre avait frappé la demeure des Bakugō le matin même. Le cœur battant, il n'hésita pas à enfiler sa capuche et son masque sous couvert d'une petite ruelle, avant de prendre de la hauteur pour la filer depuis les toits en usant de grappins, de jumelles et d'autres instruments qu'il portait sous sa cape. Arrivé en haut d'un bâtiment depuis lequel il allait pouvoir la traquer plus confortablement et plus discrètement que depuis le sol, il remercia son bon sens qui l'avait poussé à s'équiper avant de partir de chez lui.

La rebelle s'arrêta pendant plusieurs minutes devant la maison ravagée, se mêla à la foule, eut une courte discussion avec l'un des agents sans qu'Izuku ne put saisir ce qu'ils se disaient. Finalement, elle prit un peu de distance, pour téléphoner, avant de s'en aller définitivement, son travail surement fini. Izuku plissa des yeux avec suspicion, hésitant clairement à la poursuivre davantage. Il n'était pas effrayé par la jeune femme, mais il savait les combattants de Yūei plus que capables, d'autant plus que son pouvoir lui permettrait de s'enfuir immédiatement si elle se rendait compte qu'il la suivait.

Néanmoins, il choisit de poursuivre sa filature, espérant malgré tout de pouvoir obtenir des indices sur la position de Katsuki. A son grand soulagement, elle n'usa pas de son pouvoir et s'éloigna en marchant calmement jusqu'à rejoindre le centre-ville. Izuku passait de toit en toit pour la suivre mais elle lui rendait la tâche plutôt facile. Elle semblait errer sans but, plongée dans ses pensées. Parfois elle s'arrêtait en face d'une vitrine, parfois, elle entrait dans un magasin et en ressortait avec plusieurs sacs. Izuku grinçait des dents à chaque minute qu'elle passait hors de son champ de vue, effrayé qu'elle puisse lui échapper mais, après des heures à la filer, il se rendit à l'évidence. Elle ne faisait rien de louche, se contente d'agir comme une jeune fille normale, au point que le jeune Inquisiteur se demanda s'il ne s'était pas trompé de personne. _Quel genre de rebelle passerait son après-midi à faire du… shopping_ _?_ se dit-il en grimaçant intérieurement.  
Finalement, Izuku dut quitter ses hauteurs lorsqu'elle entra dans un grand parc, dénudé de bâtiment pour l'abriter. Il se contenta de rester à une distance confortable d'elle, se cachant entre les arbres, même s'il savait que son accoutrement, à la lumière du jour, commençait à attirer le regard des nombreux badauds qui profitaient du beau temps pour se promener en famille. Bien sûr, personne ne l'aurait dérangé, sous son déguisement inquisitorial, mais même s'ils feintaient de ne rien voir, Izuku sentait leurs regards inquiets peser sur lui. Il espérait juste que l'ambiance n'atteindrait pas sa cible.

A son grand soulagement, elle cessa finalement de « s'agiter partout dans la ville » comme il s'était mis à se dire, et s'assit tranquillement sur un banc, permettant au jeune inquisiteur de prendre place dans un arbre, s'extirpant définitivement du champ de vision des passants. L'air impatient qu'elle arborait et les nombreux coups d'œil qu'elle lançait à sa montre permit à Izuku de deviner qu'elle attendait quelqu'un d'important, aussi, il prit son mal en patience et gardait sa position jusqu'à ce qu'une nouvelle personne ne fasse son apparition devant la jeune femme.  
Une jeune adolescente, avec les mêmes cheveux roux et les mêmes yeux bleus que l'autre, l'enlaça tendrement. Elles se ressemblaient beaucoup mais une joie prononcée habitait la plus jeune, joie absente du visage préoccupé de la rebelle. Elles discutèrent pendant longtemps. Leur proximité fit penser Izuku à une relation fraternelle. Parfois, la plus jeune se levait brusquement et s'agitait de manière disproportionnée, avant d'être rappelée à l'ordre par l'autre. Etrangement, le jeune garçon s'amusa de les voir échanger vivement ainsi. Leur proximité et leur joie lui mis du baume au cœur. _L'autre était-elle aussi une rebelle ? Avaient-elles été séparées par la traque des altérés ? La plus petite était-elle au courant du secret de la plus grande ? Se voyaient-elles souvent malgré le fait que l'une d'elle fait partie de la rébellion ?_

Sans avoir plus de réponse à ses questions, il les observa se serrer dans les bras une dernière fois avant de prendre des chemins différents. Izuku sauta avec adresse de son arbre, atterrissant sur ses deux pieds. Maintenant, il manifestait une certaine impatience. S'il était arrivé chez les Bakugō encore tôt dans la matinée, l'affaire avec le policier, sa filature, et maintenant l'entrevue interminable des deux jeunes filles lui avaient fait perdre un temps fou. Le soleil semblait être prêt à se coucher, il mourrait de faim et avait peur d'avoir fait tout ça pour rien.  
Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, la jeune femme s'éloigna du chemin pour, comme lui, se cacher derrière les arbres du parc, à l'opposé de là où il était. Il la poursuivit aussi vite qu'il le put mais lorsqu'il la retrouva, elle traversait déjà un miroir et disparaissait vers un endroit où Izuku ne pouvait la suivre.  
L'Inquisiteur grinça des dents en voyant sa proie s'échapper aussi facilement mais après avoir fouillé la zone pendant plusieurs minutes, il dût se rendre à l'évidence. Elle avait disparu.

Il maudit intérieurement sa négligence avant de se figer, réalisant qu'il n'avait toujours aucune information sur l'état de Mitsuki. En désespoir de cause, il se mit précipita en dehors du parc, cherchant frénétiquement les traces de l'autre fille. Dans la rue, les gens lui jetaient des regards en biais et s'écartaient de son chemin mais Izuku, dans sa préoccupation, ne prit pas un instant conscience qu'il attirait sans doute trop l'attention des passants. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, ses mouvements se faisaient saccadés tandis que son corps entier se tendait sous une angoisse indicible.

 _Elle est là._ En effet, une chevelure rousse bien connue fendait la foule devant lui. La jeune adolescente marchait, seule, à quelques mètres seulement. Ne voulant pas la perdre des yeux un seul instant et prenant pleinement conscience qu'avec son accoutrement, les chances qu'il la file sans être repéré étaient presque nulles, il décida de laisser tomber son espionnage distant pour adopter une méthode bien plus directe. Une méthode d'Inquisiteur.

Sous sa cape, il empoigna le manche de son arme sainte sans pour autant l'activer et accéléra brusquement, prêt à interpeller sa cible dès qu'il serait à son niveau mais, soudainement, La jeune fille bifurqua d'un coup vers une ruelle en courant. Izuku pesta un « _Merde_ » avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite. Après l'avoir suivie à travers un dédale de petits passages à travers les immeubles tokyoïtes, il baissa bien trop sa garde et elle n'eut qu'à l'attendre dans l'angle mort d'un bâtiment pour l'attraper. Avec une prise de judo qu'il n'aurait pas cru une jeune fille capable d'effectuer, elle le mit à terre. Sous le choc, il lâcha son arme et la lame du couteau qu'elle pointa sous ses yeux le dissuada d'essayer de tendre la main pour la récupérer.

Elle avait perdu l'air enjoué et niais qu'elle arborait lorsqu'elle était avec la rebelle dans le parc, et l'expression passablement agacée qui peignait son visage fit frissonner Izuku qui maudit, une fois de plus, sa négligence. Il tenta d'entamer des négociations mais elle le menotta et le plaqua contre le mur, son couteau toujours contre sa gorge.

— T'as du cran pour me suivre comme ça, toi, susurra-t-elle à son oreille. Je suis pas d'humeur, et c'est bien dommage pour toi.

Elle fit mine d'enfoncer lentement son couteau à travers l'une des fentes du masque d'Inquisiteur du garçon, à tel point qu'il crut qu'elle allait lui crever un œil. Remarquant qu'il s'était complètement figé, elle interrompit son mouvement et se mit à rire. Ses yeux bleus semblaient empreints d'une folie malaisante et elle secouait sa tête comme si elle ne tenait plus en place.

— Suis-je bête ! Quel genre de personne serais-je si je commençais à te mutiler sans vérifier avant quel genre de beau visage se cache derrière ce masque inexpressif, s'amusa-t-elle.

Avec une précaution et une lenteur exagérées, elle éloigna le couteau et, d'une main, attrapa le masque. _Un… Deux… et… Trois !_ Elle arracha le masque d'Izuku, qui gémit de douleur. Un rire tonitruant résonna dans la petite ruelle tandis qu'elle poussa un sonore « _Coucou !_ », destiné à tourmenter davantage celui sur qui elle avait mis la main. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Izuku eut peur. Peur de mourir, peur qu'elle lui fasse des choses innommables, et qu'elle laissa sa carcasse aux chiens.

Cependant, l'œil presque lubrique se figea soudainement lorsqu'elle le retourna pour qu'il lui fasse face. L'expression de l'adolescente se peint d'une horreur qu'Izuku ne sut expliquer. Sans le masque, leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre, et, parce qu'elle ne disait plus rien, Izuku se tendait de plus en plus, craignant le moment où elle allait le frapper. Ce moment ne vint jamais. Elle relâcha la pression qu'elle exerçait sur lui et laissa, en un soupir, un « _Izuku… ?_ » douloureux et hésitant. La main de la fille, que le concerné était sûr de ne jamais avoir vu, se posa sur les joues couvertes de taches de rousseur pour les caresser.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Précipitamment, elle colla sa main sur le visage du jeune Inquisiteur, qui sentit comme des picotements lui parcourir la face. Elle s'éloigna promptement de lui, et sans lui accorder plus d'attention, se tourna vers le coin du bâtiment d'où sorti un homme qu'Izuku connaissait bien. _Dabi_.

Il avisa Izuku menotté et la jeune rebelle qui tenait toujours son couteau entre les mains. Le combat violent qu'Izuku attendait ne vint pas. Le chien et la jeune fille se regardèrent, l'un avec perplexité, l'autre avec défiance, jusqu'à ce que Dabi ne se décide à interrompre le silence pesant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce type, _Toga_? ».


	9. IX - Kyoko Fujiwara

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ce type, Toga ? _Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?_

Cette dernière question, posée par Dabi, le numéro deux de l'Ordre, fit écho dans la tête d'Izuku. Il était toujours à terre, menotté. Le manche de son arme sainte inactive et son masque trainaient par terre, à quelques mètres de lui. Ils lui avaient été retirés par la jeune rousse qui lui tournait le dos et parlait maintenant au fils d'Endeavor avec une colère mal dissimulée. Celle-là même qu'il avait suivi dans le but d'en savoir plus sur Yūei, qu'il avait cru être la petite sœur de la rebelle aux pouvoirs de téléportation. Celle-là qui lui avait tendu un piège et avait failli le tuer, mais s'était interrompue en voyant qui il était. Le chien l'avait appelé…. Toga ?

— Nous étions sensés nous rencontrer plus loin, _Dabi_.

Ses poings serrés, elle se tenait farouchement entre les deux hommes, tentant discrètement de cacher Izuku à la vue du Chevalier. Dabi fronça les sourcils et son regard se fit suspicieux. Pas stupide, il remarqua le manège et l'écarta de son chemin pour venir se planter à côté d'Izuku.

Sans défense, le jeune Inquisiteur ne put s'empêcher de frissonner lorsque le visage du chien se rapprocha brusquement du sien, au point qu'il puisse sentir son souffle sur lui. Face au regard songeur, Izuku détourna les yeux avec dégout, mais sentit l'amusement malsain de Dabi dans sa voix.

— Il porte une cape d'Inquisiteur. Tu t'attaques à des proies amusantes, dis-moi…

Izuku cache du mieux qu'il put sa surprise lorsqu'il remarqua que Dabi ne l'avait pas reconnu. Heureusement, le chien s'était à nouveau éloigné de lui pour reprendre le plus naturellement du monde sa discussion avec elle, car Izuku ne sut retenir le hoquet surpris qui lui vint lorsqu'il croisa son propre reflet dans une flaque d'eau. Son visage avait grossi, ses cheveux et yeux verts avaient noircis. Sa mâchoire penchait anormalement vers le côté et il avait une effrayante brulure boursoufflée en dessous de son œil droit. Sous les traits disgracieux, il voyait toujours des brides du visage qu'il avait quelques minutes auparavant, mais il était méconnaissable.

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Le ton presque hargneux de la jeune fille attira l'attention d'Izuku qui eut l'occasion d'assister au moment, désagréable, où Toga reprit son apparence. La peau légèrement granuleuse, les cheveux roux et l'expression pleine de colère _coulèrent_ comme de la cire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle reprenne son apparence habituelle, avec un dédain rare pour son visage normalement très souriant.

— Bah… répondit le fils d'Endeavor en haussant les épaules. Ça n'est pas mon problème, tant que personne ne retrouver son corps. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Qu'en est-il de ta mission ?

Himiko sembla hésiter quelques secondes, et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil interrogatif vers son petit ami, se décida à obéir à l'ordre sous-entendu qui venait de lui être donné. Ensemble, ils s'éloignèrent de quelques mètres, suffisamment pour s'assurer qu'Izuku ne saisisse rien de leur discussion.

Ce dernier laisse échapper un grognement de colère, et de frustration. _Je vais devoir avoir une longue conversation avec elle_.

* * *

— Alors ?

De retour dans son appartement, Izuku n'avait pas laissé la moindre chance à Himiko. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui l'avait trainée jusqu'à chez lui et la colère visible sur son visage avait convaincu la jeune femme de lui promettre la vérité.  
Une fois Dabi parti, elle l'avait détaché et lui avait rendu son apparence habituelle, tout en se fondant dans des excuses lamentables qui n'avaient pas calmé la fureur stupéfaite du jeune inquisiteur.

Même là, il refusa sa proposition d'aller se doucher, malgré toute la crasse et la sueur qu'il avait accumulé tout au long de la journée, parce qu'il savait pertinemment que le ton complaisant et doux de sa petite amie, ainsi que ses baisers et caresses, n'étaient à ce moment que le fruit de son envie de retarder les aveux.  
Le ton impitoyable d'Izuku et ses bras croisés, refusant fermement l'étreinte qu'elle lui offrait, lui firent comprendre à Himiko que sa patience était à bout.

Un rire nerveux lui échappa mais sa manière d'essayer malgré tout de le retenir le fit résonner dans sa gorge, comme un hoquet douloureux.

— Tu dois avoir beaucoup de questions…

Sa voix se perdit dans le vague, et alors qu'elle s'assît en tailleur sur le tapis de leur chambre, elle invita le garçon crispé à faire de même à ses côtés. En voyant la mine déconfite de son amour, Izuku, malgré lui, se détendit et vint se poser à ses côtés. Posant doucement mais fermement sa main sur sa frêle épaule, il laissa échapper un soupir. Lui-même ne sut pas vraiment par où commencer, jusqu'à ce que la question la plus logique à poser dans ce genre de situation lui vint aux lèvres.

— Qui était cette fille ?

Elle lui jeta un regard un peu suppliant, grimaçant, qui lui donna envie de la serrer très fort dans ses bras, mais il se retint, se décidant cependant à y mettre un peu plus les formes.

— Ecoute Himiko, je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qui vient de se passer… Je… je veux juste comprendre… j'ai besoin de te comprendre.

Elle se blottit contre la poitrine du garçon, puis se recroquevilla, l'air peinée. Ses yeux dorés évitaient soigneusement le regard de son compagnon, mais il ne lui en tint pas rigueur, pas plus qu'il ne la repoussa, parce qu'il sentit qu'elle était décidée à lui dire la vérité. Elle sortit d'une de ses poches son couteau fétiche, ainsi qu'un petit carnet, tâché de sang. Pendant quelques secondes, elle en parcourut les pages, d'un air absent, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux regards se posent sur la photo d'une petite rousse au grand sourire. D'une voix froide, mécanique et désabusée, Himiko commença à lire les informations qui étaient noté sous la photographie.

— Kyoko Fujiwara. Née le 6 février, elle a 14 ans. Elle est sans-alter. Ses amis l'appellent Tian. Elle est née et vit à Tokyo. Elle est une jeune peintre avec beaucoup de potentiel et de talent, ce qui lui a valu d'être accepté à l'Ecole des beaux-arts de Tokyo malgré son jeune âge. Sa spécialité est le jeu des nuances. Elle vient d'une famille au niveau de vie élevé, avec son père Takihiro Fujiwara et sa mère Camille Fujiwara, deux banquiers. Sa mère est d'origine française. Aucun des deux ne possède d'alter. Elle possède également une unique grande sœur de 23 ans, Enora Fujiwara, un rebelle avec pour pouvoir la création de portails de téléportation sous forme de miroirs et qui a rejoint la rébellion i ans en participant à la formation de Yūei. Elle connaissait l'identité de sa sœur et la soutenait dans son choix de rejoindre la rébellion au lieu de devenir un chien. Elle est joyeuse, joviale, extravertie et très souriante. Elle est également mauvaise perdante, très bavarder et à tendance à mentir pour se mettre en valeur. Elle tient beaucoup au regard des autres et ses proches et parents attendent beaucoup d'elle et de sa future carrière. Mais… elle est triste que ses parents ne sont pas souvent à la maison et je me sens seule. Elle se dit fière d'être la sœur de Camille, parce qu'elle tient un rôle important dans la rébellion. Son rêve est d'être réunie avec elle, mais aussi de faire exposer l'une de mes peintures dans le Palais de Tokyo. Sa plus grande peur est que ma sœur ne meurt à cause de l'Inquisition. Elle a gagné un concours national à l'âge de 12 ans, c'est cela qui a pu la faire parrainer et—

— To-toga ?

Izuku qui avait remarqué la cassure difficilement discernable dans le discours anormalement monotone regarda la jeune femme, inquiet. Elle lui lança un regard perdu et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme si elle venait de se réveiller d'un long coma. Ses deux mains vinrent couvrir son visage tandis qu'elle se détournait à nouveau d'Izuku. Le garçon prit doucement le carnet de ses mains, pour le fermer et le poser là où elle pourrait plus le voir, avant de refermer ses deux bras en une douce étreinte.

— Cela fait trois mois que j'ai pris sa place, pour pouvoir utiliser sa relation avec sa sœur pour infiltrer Yūei. C'était long mais je sais tout d'elle. Son histoire, sa vie, des choses les plus importantes comme le fait qu'elle voit son petit-ami tous les samedis, aux choses les plus triviales, comme le fait qu'elle laisse toujours ses champignons sur le bord de son assiette…

— Est-ce qu'elle est….

Sous le choc, la voix d'Izuku se brisa, sans qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, mais Himiko sembla comprendre l'interrogation.

— Je ne suis pas capable de lire dans les pensées, fit-elle avec un petit rire amer. Je l'ai capturée et je l'ai interrogée. Elle était jeune, et innocente, alors il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour qu'elle cède. Une fois que j'ai eu suffisamment d'information pour prendre sa place, j'ai abrégé ses souffrances. Mais elle n'est pas morte. Tant que je serai là, tant que son nom sera dans mon carnet, Kyoko Fujiwara existera toujours dans ce monde.

— Tu l'as tué.

Cette simple affirmation sonnait bien plus durement qu'Izuku l'aurait voulu. Sa voix fut cassante et son ton accusateur, empli d'une colère évidente. Il sentit Himiko frissonner entre ses bras et savait qu'il l'avait blessée, mais comment se retenir, après avoir observé pendant des heures les deux filles s'enlacer et se chérir. La rebelle était surement rentrée de là où elle venait avec un heureux sourire sur le visage, le même qu'elle arborera la prochaine fois qu'elles se verront. _Alors comme ça, tout était un mensonge ? C'est… cruel_.

— Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Je suis le bourreau de l'Inquisition. La _pire des chiennes_ , « Himiko Toga », répondit-elle, une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix. Mon travail est de faire du mal à nos ennemis.

Elle se dégagea des bras d'Izuku pour se lever, ramassa son carnet qu'elle rangea dans sa poche et alla s'accouder à la fenêtre, comme pour observer l'avenue encore bien animée malgré l'heure tardive.

— Je… je suis désolé. Je sais que ça n'est pas facile, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Tu ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres, après tout, s'excusa Izuku, sincèrement.

Au fond de lui, Izuku se sentit minable d'avoir réagi ainsi. Mais la réaction d'Himiko remplaça sa culpabilité par de la stupeur, de la panique. Son visage s'assombrit et se ferma, tandis qu'elle lançait un regard presque _méprisant_ au jeune garçon.

— Non.

Elle quitta la fenêtre pour venir se planter face à Izuku qui était toujours assis à terre, en tailleur. Les bras croisés, elle lassait sortir sa voix acerbe et pleine de ressentiment.

— L'Inquisition utilisera tous les moyens possibles pour protéger le Japon de la crise des alters. All Might ne reculera devant rien pour faire prospérer l'Inquisition. Et moi… je suis prête à me salir les mains, à être trainée dans la boue, à perdre mon humanité, à porter un collier, pour soutenir All Might et sa justice. Je n'obéis pas aux ordres parce qu'ils m'ont été donnés par mon supérieur. J'obéis aux ordres parce que je les crois justes et je sais qu'un jour, les actions de ceux qui se battent sous la bannière de l'Inquisition prendront tout leur sens.

— Hi-himiko, je-

Elle se pencha vers lui, mécontente, impériale, accusatrice et autoritaire, ne lui laissant aucune excuse, aucune occasion de se justifier. Son humeur était aux antipodes de celle qu'elle avait habituellement.

— Et toi, I-zu-ku. Toi qui a toutes les chances de devenir le prochain Grand Inquisiteur, _pour qui es-tu prêt à te salir les mains_ ?

Sans rien ajouter de plus, elle sortit de la chambre. Sa main toujours sur l'embrasure de la porte, elle lui lança un dernier regard mauvais.

— Je me demande sérieusement ce que tu veux vraiment. Je ne te demanderai pas la raison pour laquelle tu filais une rebelle, sans tenter de l'appréhender, pour finir par la prendre en pitié, parce que je t'aime et que je pense que tu es encore suffisamment jeune pour te perdre de temps à autre. Mais n'oublie pas une chose. Si tu me trahis… si tu trahis All Might… je ne te le pardonnerai _jamais_.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Izuku entendit la porte de son appartement claquer, signe qu'elle venait de le quitter. Cependant, il ne bougea pas de là où il était, trop choqué pour faire le moindre mouvement. A quel moment s'était-il mis à considérer l'Inquisition comme mauvaise ? A quel moment avait-il eut envie d'aider la rébellion ?

Katsuki. Mitsuki. Kyoko Fujiwara. Qui étaient ces gens pour lui ? Comptaient-ils plus que son rêve, que ses ambitions ? Pourquoi se sentait-il mal, coupable, à chaque fois qu'il pensait à eux ?

Himiko. All Might. L'Inquisition. Quels étaient leurs objectifs ? Qu'est-ce qui les poussaient à se battre pour contrôler les altérés ? Aujourd'hui, après vu de ses propres yeux les injustices causées par le système que ces gens s'efforcent de mettre en place et de conserver, pouvait-il vraiment adhérer à leurs idéaux ? L'Inquisition a-t-elle vraiment l'intention de mettre tous les japonais sur un pied d'égalité ?

Il ne s'agissait plus de Katsuki Bakugō, d'Himiko Toga et de lui-même, comme Izuku l'avait pensé. Le monde lui sommait de faire un choix. L'Inquisition méritait-elle encore de vivre ? Il avait imaginé utiliser la puissance de l'organisation pour convaincre, forcer le retour des altérés parmi les normaux, mais combien de familles comme les Fujiwara avaient été détruites par les magouilles inquisitoriales ?

Au fond de lui, Izuku le savait. Il ne pouvait aspirer à la paix aux côtés de l'Inquisition. Pas après ce qu'il avait vu. Pas avec ce qu'il savait. Mais, il ne se sentait pas prêt à abandonner tout ce pour quoi il s'était battu depuis des années. Il était aux portes de son rêve. Il sera les dents et se jeta sur son lit, pour enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller. Une légère douleur au bras lui rappela sa journée éprouvante.

— Pourquoi ma vie doit-elle être aussi horriblement compliquée ? soupira-t-il.

Réunissant toutes ses forces pour ne pas s'endormir sur place, il entreprit de se déshabiller et traina des pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. Himiko était partie mais il savait qu'elle reviendrait. Parce qu'ils s'aimaient. Son départ soudain l'avait empêché de lui poser les nombreuses questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune réponse, mais il se promit de revenir à la charge, un jour. En fait, elle avait tapé là où ça faisait mal, et Izuku avait conscience qu'à cause de l'accusation sous-jacente, il avait perdu toute sa répartie.

Mais… il ne se sentait pas prêt à faire son choix. Parce qu'il savait. Il avait actuellement un pied dans chaque monde, mais un fois le pas franchi, il n'y aura aucun retour possible.

Il n'y aurait aucune place pour des regrets.


	10. X - Agumi

Bonjour bonjour...

Hier (le 8) était l'anniversaire des "un mois" de mon aventure en tant qu'auteur de fanfiction !  
Bon anniversaire à vous qui me suivez depuis maintenant 30 jours ! C'était la date du début de "Passion over Reason"... C'est fou comme le temps passe vite, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier :') Je vous remercie sincèrement de tout le soutien dont vous avez fait preuve depuis ce jour, je vous aime 3

Quoi de mieux pour fêter ça que le dixième chapitre de Cursed ?

Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes !

Fujōrina

* * *

« Driiiiiiiiiing ».

Izuku leva la tête, et un sourcil. Une fois sorti de sa douche, il ne s'était plus senti l'envie de rien faire. Il était retourné dans son lit, avait enfoncé sa tête dans son oreiller et avait abandonné toute activité pour le reste de la soirée.

Il était dans cet état végétatif qui coupe toute envie, mis à part celle de dormir et de se plaindre. Il laissa échapper un « _Gneeee_ » qui résumait bien son état mental, complètement réduit à néant après s'être posé trop de questions sans réponses. Malgré sa fatigue évidente, le son strident de la sonnette de sa porte d'entrée le tira de sa torpeur, et face à l'insistance du visiteur qui continuait, inlassablement, à appuyer sur l'interphone.

L'idée que Toga, qui était partie précipitamment, avait oublié quelque chose chez lui et était revenue sur ses pas, lui traversa l'esprit. Mais elle avait été si furieuse qu'il en doutait très fortement, et elle avait montré à plusieurs reprises qu'elle était capable d'entrer chez lui-même sans les clés qu'il avait fini par lui donner, fatigué qu'elle casse sa serrure en la forçant.

— J'arrive !

Ne jugeant pas adéquat d'ouvrir à moitié nu, il enfila une veste de jogging verte qui trainait sur une chaise dans le salon, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée et d'ouvrir la porte. _Personne_. Izuku, les sourcils froncés, fureta à droite et à gauche et après quelques pas sur le pallier, avant de remarquer, adossé au mur, un jeune avec une casquette et une veste rouge et dans ses mains, une pile de pizzas issues d'une marque réputée à Tokyo. Le haut de son visage était caché par sa casquette, mais Izuku pouvait voir quelques cheveux rouges hérissés qui en dépassaient, ainsi que des dents pointues alignées en un grand sourire.

— Bonjour, je suis bien chez Midoriya-san ? demanda-t-il.

L'esprit toujours embrumé, Izuku mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer et de balbutier un « Mais… Je n'ai rien commandé. » mais, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, il se figea soudainement, en se rappelant le visage de son interlocuteur.

— Aaaah ! Tu es….

Un clin d'œil malicieux du garçon aux cheveux rouges interrompit Izuku qui réalisa qu'il avait oublié le nom de cette personne qu'il avait croisé il y a quelques jours de cela dans le train, en compagnie d'une enfant très énergique. La rencontre lui avait fait suffisamment forte impression pour qu'il s'en rappelle très bien.

Le rouquin se pencha soudainement vers Izuku, soudain l'air mystérieusement sérieux.

— Il faut qu'on parle, Izuku Midoriya, chuchota-t-il, avant de reprendre avec son sourire habituel. Vous payez en carte ou en espèce ?

Izuku leva un sourcil interrogateur et hésita très fortement à laisser entrer quelqu'un d'aussi suspect. Il craignait un coup fourré, surtout après ce qu'All Might avait dit sur les assassinats des prétendants avant lui, mais l'air presque suppliant du garçon et la curiosité d'Izuku finit de convaincre le jeune inquisiteur de le laisser entrer.

Une fois entré, il eut l'air de se détendre et tendit amicalement sa main à Izuku qui la serra sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre.

— Mon nom est Eijirō. Eijirō Kirishima, fit-il en souriant.

— Izuku Midoriya. Mais je suppose que tu le savais déjà, répondit le jeune inquisiteur, toujours méfiant.

Son ton légèrement menaçant eut le mérité d'amuser son interlocuteur qui s'esclaffa avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé en cuir brun et attrapa dans l'une des boites une part de pizza aux anchois encore fumante.

— Effectivement, lâcha-t-il entre deux bouchées. Il fallait que je te parle.

Un bruit assez sonore s'échappa du ventre d'Izuku, trahissant sa faim, et finalement, après un soupir, il saisit la part de pizza que l'autre lui tendait, goguenard, et s'affala lui aussi sur le canapé, un peu troublé par l'ambiance amicale qui s'était rapidement installée alors qu'il ne connaissait la personne à ses côtés que depuis une minute.

— S'introduire chez quelqu'un en sonnant à la porte d'entrée, et en se faisant passer pour un livreur de pizza, voilà un mode opératoire surprenant pour quelqu'un qui veut juste « parler », laissa entendre Izuku.

— Bah… Je suis recherché et toi tu as toutes les chances d'être surveillé, et quand on veut faire profil bas, rien de tel qu'un bon vieux déguisement, répondit-il en haussant des épaules et en montrant du doigt le logo sur sa casquette.

Izuku leva un sourcil dubitatif en entendant le garçon déclarer tranquillement qu'il était _recherché_. Cependant, avec les derniers évènements, Izuku n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce dont le rouquin parlait. En fait, il se fit même la réflexion qu'il s'attendait à recevoir une visite, même si ce n'était clairement pas sous cette forme.

— Tu es envoyé par Yūei, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il en se tendant légèrement, prêt à bondir au moindre mouvement suspect.

Cependant, le « rebelle » en question se contenta de reprendre une énième part de pizza et de rire en voyant la méfiance de l'inquisiteur.

— En temps normal, je t'aurais dit « oui ». Mais là, je suis venu de ma propre initiative. En fait, je risque de me faire sérieusement tirer les oreilles si on apprend que je suis venu te voir.

Eijirō laissa échapper une grimace, probablement en s'imaginant se faire prendre sur le fait. Izuku, s'il avait un milliard de questions à lui poser, resta silencieux, préférant écouter ce que son interlocuteur avait à lui dire. Histoire de décider rapidement s'il devait le neutraliser à l'aide de son arme sacrée, qu'il avait réussi à récupérer en accompagnant le « livreur de pizza » jusqu'au salon.

— Tu es très connu chez nous, tu sais, fit-il en regardant Izuku d'un air interdit. Pas seulement en tant que potentiel futur ennemi numéro un, mais aussi parce que tu es la personne la plus incompréhensible qu'on puisse trouver dans l'Inquisition.

Izuku grimaça intérieurement, se demandant très sérieusement pourquoi les rebelles essayaient de le décrypter, avant de se rappeler qu'effectivement, de leur point de vue, ses actions et ses motivations étaient restées plutôt floues.

— Lorsque nous avons sauvé Katsuki, beaucoup croyaient que nous avions un sympathisant caché dans les rangs de l'Inquisition. Après tout, tu avais éliminé un gradé et sauvé Katsuki, en mettant ta vie en péril. Je crois que rien n'avait plus alimenté les discussions depuis des mois. Un inquisiteur qui sauve un altéré. Ça a dû en faire rêver plus d'un.

Il éclata d'un rire tonitruant, tandis qu'Izuku souriait doucement, amusé par cette perspective.

— Mais ensuite, lorsque les prétendants ont été présentés, nous avons rapidement compris que tu étais le mystérieux sauveur de Katsuki. Grâce à ton arme sacrée, qui a été reconnue, mais aussi grâce au témoignage de Katsuki qui nous a avoué que vous étiez proches.

 _Proches ? Je n'irai pas jusque-là._ Izuku retint une grimace.

— Et puis... Lorsque nous avons récupéré sa mère, elle nous a également assuré que tu étais un allié. Elle a raconté que tu cherchais Katsuki et que tu avais voulu les protéger. Que tu avais toujours désapprouvé l'idéologique de l'apartheid et les méthodes de l'Inquisition.

Izuku se sentit rassuré en sachant que Mitsuki était saine et sauve. Il se doutait depuis le jour où il avait vu la maison brûlée que Yūei était intervenu, mais l'entendre de la bouche du jeune rebelle était plus rassurant qu'un simple pressentiment.

— Malgré le plaidoyer des Bakugō, les cadres de Yūei n'ont pas encore décidé ce qu'ils allaient faire de toi, avoua Eijirō. Cependant, après t'avoir croisé, même une fois, j'ai su que tu n'étais pas une mauvaise personne, et j'en ai aujourd'hui la confirmation.

Son sourire sincère fit, quelque part, chaud au cœur d'Izuku. Il soupira avant de jauger du regard le garçon de haut en bas.

— J'ai toujours du mal que quelqu'un comme toi face partie de Yūei… Vous êtes loin des monstres sanguinaires et sauvages qu'on m'a dépeint depuis le début de mes études, s'amusa Izuku.

— Pour être honnête, dire que je fais partie de Yūei est inexact. Les jeunes altérés rejoignent « Agumi », une organisation fille de Yūei, fit-il en se grattant la tête, gêné. Nous sommes des apprentis, si tu veux. Nous sommes une vingtaine en ce moment et Katsuki est le dernier arrivant. Mais bon, j'ai bon espoir de rejoindre Yūei avant la fin de l'année !

Soudain, le bruit sourd d'un verre qui se brise se fit entendre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le cœur battant, Izuku se leva, le manche de son épée à la main, pour aller constater qu'une tasse remplie de café était tombée de la table. Il se stoppa net en voyant très clairement des traces de pas, nombreuses, autour de l'endroit où le liquide s'était déversé.

— Euuuuh Izuku ? Tout va bien ?

Eijirō, qui s'était tendu en voyant Izuku se lever d'un coup et avait pali en voyant la lame électrique s'activer, se leva pour voir ce qu'il attirait l'attention de l'autre garçon, tout en gardant une distance honorable entre l'épée et lui.

— Il y a quelqu'un ici. Plusieurs personnes, même, reste loin, veux-tu ? répondit un peu sèchement Izuku.

Un mouvement attira son attention et, dirigée par ses excellents réflexes, son épée s'abattit sur la forme qui venait de bouger. Seulement, alors qu'il s'attendait à ce que sa cible s'effondre en se tordant de douleur, l'électricité de sa lame semble se figer dans les airs, comme désynchronisée du manche qui la produisait.  
Laissant échapper un juron, Izuku roula en arrière et se mit à couvert derrière l'un de ses fauteuils, lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une chute et plusieurs voix râler avec intensité.

— Denki ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— C'est de la faute d'Asuka ! C'est elle qui a fait tomber cette foutue tasse…

— Il va nous tuer…

Izuku remarqua Eijirō, bouché bée, regarder la scène qui se déroulait derrière le fauteuil, avec une telle stupeur dans les yeux qu'Izuku céda à la tentation et jeta lui aussi un coup d'œil.

4 adolescents, pêle-mêle et pataugeant dans la flaque de café, se hurlaient dessus, visiblement très frustrés d'avoir été découvert. Un échange de regard avec Eijirō, dont la surprise avait laissé place à l'exaspération, suffit à confirmer à Izuku qu'il les connaissait. Le rouquin les aida un à un à se relever, ainsi qu'une cinquième personne qu'Izuku n'avait pas vu car elle était invisible.

Parmi le groupe, Izuku reconnut immédiatement les deux personnes qu'il avait croisé avec Eijirō dans le train, la petite fille aux cheveux verts, et la jeune brune habillée en rose.

— J'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez suivi, geint Eijirō. Vous savez pourtant les risques que j'ai pris pour venir ici. Si quelqu'un vous a vu sortir, nous sommes morts.

Il assena un solide coup de la main sur la tête de l'un d'entre eux, avant de s'incliner devant Izuku.

— Je suis sincèrement désolé, Izuku ! fit-il, contrit. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils me suivraient. Notre présence risque de t'attirer des problèmes à toi aussi.

Face à la scène inédite, Izuku ne put qu'être amusé et assura à Eijirō que ce n'était pas grave. La tasse brisée et ainsi que le café répandu par terre se mirent tout à coup à léviter dans les airs, laissant le sol et les vêtements des jeunes rebelles comme neufs.

Le rouquin présenta un à un ses camarades, qui regardaient désormais Izuku avec une curiosité mal dissimulée et après quelques minutes à discuter, Izuku put comprendre à peu près ce qui venait de se passer.

Tōru Hagakure possédait un alter qui la rendait invisible. Son pouvoir pouvait s'étendre à tout ce qu'elle touchait, alors elle pouvait rendre faire disparaitre les vêtements qu'elle portait sur elle, tout comme elle avait dissimulé ses compagnons lorsqu'ils étaient entrés en profitant du court moment où la porte était restée ouverte.  
Denki Kaminari était le jeune homme blond qui tenait sa tête en grimaçant, à cause du coup d'Eijirō. Comme les éclats noirs en forme d'éclair dans ses cheveux semblaient le suggérer, son alter lui donnait une excellente maîtrise de la foudre, qu'il pouvait produire depuis son corps. C'était lui qui avait paré le coup d'épée d'Izuku.  
Ochako Uraraka était la jeune brune aux habits colorés qu'Izuku pensa être la petite amie d'Eijirō. Il se rappelait que les deux adolescents se tenaient la main, lors de leur première rencontre, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Son pouvoir, qui lui avait permis de nettoyer l'appartement du café renversé, était une espèce de télékinésie qui lui permettait de faire léviter à distance des objets, mais également d'agir sur leur masse et les effets de la gravité.  
La petite fille qu'il avait, elle aussi, croisée dans le train en compagnie d'Eijirō et d'Ochako, s'appelait Asuka. Pour une raison qu'Izuku ignorait, elle refusa de lui donner son nom de famille et ne lui expliqua pas son pouvoir, contrairement aux autres. Alors qu'elle avait montré un enthousiasme débordant la dernière fois, elle se contentait d'observer le jeune inquisiteur, en restant en retrait, derrière Ochako. Si le changement de comportement décontenança Izuku, il ne fit, encore une fois, pas de commentaire.  
Enfin, la cinquième personne du groupe était Momo Yaoyorozu, une assez grande et fine jeune femme dont les cheveux noirs étaient joints en une impressionnante queue de cheval. Elle non plus ne parla pas de son alter en se présentant.

— Vraiment… Momo ? J'aurais pu comprendre pour Asuka, Denki, Ochako ou même Tōru… mais toi ? Je ne comprends pas.

Les six adolescents et l'enfant s'étaient finalement assis ensemble autour du canapé, pour manger un peu de pizza, lorsque Eijirō se mit à secouer la tête avec dépit. A ses côtés, Ochako rit de l'air déconfit de son compagnon, tandis que la concerné soupira, posant sa main sur sa tête comme si elle la faisait soudainement souffrir.

— Contrairement à toi, Kirishima-kun, ainsi qu'aux autres, je ne suis pas venu m'amuser, répondit-elle, sèchement.

Eijirō comprit l'accusation dissimulée et laissa échapper une grimace en voyant le regard accusateur de la jeune femme s'arquer sur lui.

— Je ne suis pas venu pour _m'amuser_ , il fallait que je lui parle de Katsuki, de Mitsuki, d'Agumi, et d'Endeavor…

 _Endeavor ?_ Izuku se tendit tout à coup, avec le désagréable sentiment que quelque chose de mauvais aller lui tomber sur la tête.

— Justement ! Tu ne sais absolument rien de la situation délicate dans laquelle il est, pas plus que tu ne connais quoique ce soit sur Endeavor, fit-elle, avec un agacement mal dissimulé. Quant à Bakugō-kun, je te rappelle qu'il est actuellement en période de test et que, si tu comptes révéler des informations confidentielles à un _ennemi_ , il serait adéquat que tu n'occultes pas la moitié de l'histoire.

Elle ignora les grognements d'Eijirō à l'évocation du mot « ennemi », avant de se tourner vers Izuku, l'air soudainement fatiguée.

— Ecoute, Midoriya-san. Je ne veux pas que cet imbécile ne te mette des fausses idées en tête. Déjà, comme je viens de le dire, Bakugō-kun est en période de test, qui consiste en diverses épreuves. Même si, avec son talent, il a d'excellentes chances d'être accepté, sa place dans l'Agumi n'est absolument pas garantie.

Izuku hocha la tête, comprenant où ce qu'elle voulait dire, bien qu'il ne sût pas trop ce qu'il allait faire d'une information comme celle-ci.

— Ensuite, même si Yūei n'a pas encore décidé s'il fallait te considérer comme un ennemi ou bien comme un allié, tu ne dois surtout pas baisser ta garde, sous aucun prétexte !

— Pas moyen que je fasse confiance à des rebelles, répliqua vertement Izuku, vexé par les menaces de la jeune femme. Le sort des précédents prétendants est un avertissement à lui-même.

Face à l'accusation rude, tous se tendirent soudainement, et un silence pesant prit place dans le salon. Momo échangea un coup d'œil avec Eijirō et se leva, pour faire face à Izuku.

— Justement. C'est la raison pour laquelle ils sont tous morts et la raison pour laquelle je suis venue te voir aujourd'hui, lâcha-t-elle. Yūei n'a rien à voir avec tous ces assassinats.

Izuku, qui allait répliquer sèchement, une fois encore, se stoppa, en voyant l'air douloureux que prirent les jeunes rebelles, et contint sa colère du bout des lèvres.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

— Ma phrase veut dire ce qu'elle veut dire. Yūei n'a jamais fomenté tous les assassinats dont ont été victimes tes prédécesseurs.

— Ça n'a pas de sens.

La voix d'Izuku semblait sans appel, mais la jeune femme ne fut pas dupe. Le trouble dans son regard était la preuve qu'il pensait le contraire. D'un regard ne laissant place à aucune contestation, elle pressa chacun à se lever pour partir tous se regroupèrent autour de l'altérée invisible, pour disparaitre les uns après les autres. Eijirō lui adressa un sourire gêné, avant de devenir invisible à son tour.

— Je suis désolée, Midoriya-san. Nous n'avons que trop abusé de ton hospitalité. Nous allons partir.

Elle allait poser sa main sur l'amas invisible, lorsqu'il réagit enfin.

— Attends ! Si… si ça n'est pas vous. Qui ? Qui est-ce que ça pourrait être ? Un autre groupe de rebelle ?

Elle secoua la tête, un peu triste.

— Je ne suis pas la personne la plus appropriée pour te parler de ce genre de chose, et je n'ai pas de preuves pour avancer ce que je pense, mais j'ai un conseil à te donner, en tant qu'amie, ou du moins en tant que soutien au sein de Yūei.

Ses yeux perçants se posèrent dignement sur Izuku, tandis qu'elle donnait sa main à Tōru, pour disparaitre à son tour.

« _Méfie-toi d'Endeavor. A tout prix._ »

Izuku entendit la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir puis de fermer, sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir. Il ramassa les boites de pizza désormais vides, et fit disparaitre au fond de sa poubelle toute trace du passage des jeunes rebelles dans son appartement. En fermant à clé la porte de son appartement, il se sentit soudain pris d'une soudaine fatigue. Encore une journée pleine d'émotion. Il geint honteusement, la tête contre la surface froide de métal, animé du sentiment que sa situation ne pourrait jamais être pire.

Il avait tort.

* * *

Un chapitre riche en révélations, alors qu'Izuku fait enfin connaissance avec Yuei.  
Le mauvais sort (je crois qu'il a un nom, c'est Fujōrina) semble s'acharne sur Izuku, mais il parvient malgré tout à trouver un semblant d'alliés chez les rebelles...  
A suivre !  
Je pense que vous l'avez remarqué depuis, mais j'ai volontairement rendu les alters beaucoup plus puissants que dans le manga. Ils sont plus rares, donc plus puissants, en voilà la raison.  
J'en profite par ailleurs pour mettre au défi de trouver l'origine du nom de "Agumi".  
On se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une critique en review :)

Fujōrina


	11. XI - Difficultés

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**  
 **Voilà le nouveau chapitre :)**  
 **On se retrouve en bas pour une petit clarification sur le rythme à venir, notamment avec Alice.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Au grand dépit d'Izuku, le jeune homme ne fut pas épargné par l'infortune pendant bien longtemps. Pendant plus d'une semaine, le jour de la fin de ses vacances s'approchant à grands pas, il n'eut plus aucune nouvelle de Yūei, d'Agumi, ou même de Toga. Il était déjà arrivé que la jeune fille s'absente de longs mois à cause de son travail, mais à cause de leur dernière dispute, Izuku soupçonnait qu'elle ne soit plutôt en train de bouder.

S'il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, avoir perdu de vue à la fois ses amis du lycée, Himiko et Mitsuki lui pesait lourd sur le cœur, et il se sentait un peu seul. Hélas, le jeune prétendant, lorsqu'il constata de lui-même la puissance de son rival, prit rapidement conscience qu'il n'avait pas le temps de faire dans le social.

Un jour, il voulut, et à raison, inspecter les très fameuses machines de simulation de combat, les MSC, qui faisaient la fierté de l'Inquisition. L'équipe a qui on devait leur développement était la même qui avait développé les incroyables « armes saintes ».

Bijoux technologiques, ces machines envoyaient leur utilisateur dans un environnement ultraréaliste dans lequel il pouvait combattre des ennemis sur plusieurs niveaux de difficulté, en suivant divers scénarios très variés. Un entrainement challengeant, sans les risques et désagréments que pouvaient apporter un combat à mort, c'était, en quelques mots, le rêve pour les soldats d'élite qu'étaient les Inquisiteurs, et beaucoup y passaient leurs journées.

Les MSC étaient également utilisées lors des examens pour jauger les capacités des Inquisiteurs en leur donnant une note basée sur le système ELO. Avec une note partant de 0, des adversaires de niveau égal sont opposés. A l'issue de leur duel, le vainqueur prend des points au perdant, plus ou moins selon plusieurs variables comme l'écart de niveau initial, la durée du match, etc.  
Les plus grands Inquisiteurs pouvaient atteindre des scores dépassant les 2500, alors que la moyenne se trouvait entre 1200 et 1300.

En se connectant auxdites machines et au bout d'une vingtaine de combat, Izuku commença à stagner à la très honorable note de 1260. Un score médiocre mais néanmoins acceptable pour ce jeune homme qui ne s'estimait pas être à l'aise dans ce genre de duels frontaliers et préférait toujours en savoir le plus sur son adversaire, choisir avec soin le lieu et l'endroit de l'affrontement, pour toujours avoir une longueur d'avance.

C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il fit de nombreuses recherches sur Naomasa Tsukauchi, cette personne qui l'avait terrassé sans aucune difficulté et sans arme sainte, lors de l'épreuve pratique de l'examen de fin de deuxième année. Pour se hisser au sommet de ce tournoi ayant opposé tous les examinés, il avait alors fait usage d'un simple bâton de bois, de techniques martiales impressionnantes, d'une force et d'une rapidité impossible à concurrencer. Hélas, le mauvais pressentiment d'Izuku ne fit que s'accroire lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le score de son rival dépassait largement les 2000 points, alors qu'il n'était qu'un apprenti.

En accédant aux rediffusions, Izuku fut estomaqué de voir que Tsukauchi n'avait rien montré de son talent pendant le championnat. Cette fois-ci, il se servait de son arme sainte, une faux noire massive et peu discrète, relié à son poignet par une longue et épaisse chaîne. Au début de chaque combat, il la plantait dans le sol et il combattait autour d'elle jusqu'à entrevoir une ouverture. Une fois son adversaire à sa merci, il se saisissait de l'arme et achevait le combat en un seul coup.  
Sa méthode était répétitive, prévisible, et une fois passé un certain niveau, ses adversaires, qui savaient à quoi s'attendre, refusaient de s'approcher dans la faux mortelle. Pourtant, tous finissaient par se laisser distraire par son style de combat furtif et déconcertant, et finissaient par tomber à portée de l'arme en demi-lune. Chaque combat réservait son lot de surprise, et Izuku ne comptait plus les coups différents que ce génie était capable d'utiliser pour faire tomber ses ennemis.

Izuku restant Izuku, à force de compiler les vidéos et de prendre activement des notes sur ce qu'il avait remarqué, il arriva à révéler nombre des secrets qui la force de Tsukauchi. Pourquoi n'utilisait-il son arme que pour asséner le coup final et abandonnait-il lorsqu'il ratait celui-ci ? Pourquoi se plaçait-il toujours dans des endroits à découvert, alors que cela le désavantage systématiquement lors d'affrontements contre des armes à distance ?  
La clé du mystère résidait surement dans le pouvoir de l'arme, qu'Izuku ne pouvait imaginer n'être qu'une simple lame, mais ses anciens adversaires refusaient fermement de livrer la moindre information, et le jeune inquisiteur n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir l'arme sacrée en question. Il nota malgré tout de nombreux points faibles qu'il pensait pouvoir exploiter et décida de réserver bien plus de temps aux entrainements qu'auparavant.

Cependant, ses plans furent compromis, une fois de plus, par un évènement incontrôlable faisant irruption dans le semblant de vie qu'Izuku essayait de se construire.

Il fut victime de sa première tentative d'assassinat.

* * *

Mur blanc, plafond blanc, lumières blanches. Et ce « bip » insupportable et répétitif…. Bien qu'il n'y eût encore jamais droit, Izuku savait parfaitement qu'il était à l'hôpital. Une demi-douzaine de perfusions étaient reliées à son corps, lui communiquant d'étranges liquides verdâtres, probablement les surpuissants médicaments dont l'Inquisition avait le secret. Son corps ne le faisait étrangement pas souffrir, mais il se sentait très faible et surtout horriblement vaseux, comme s'il avait trop bu la veille. Après avoir rapidement palpé et inspecté le moindre recoin de son propre corps, il put confirmer qu'il n'avait plus la moindre blessure et qu'il pouvait librement bouger, mais un vertige plus violent que les autres le força à se rallonger immédiatement, lui arrachant un haut-le-cœur et un gémissement plaintif.

Il se rappelait parfaitement de la raison pour laquelle il était coincé dans ce lit d'hôpital. Malgré les avertissements répétitifs du vieux Grand Inquisiteur et des rebelles de Yūei, il avait baissé sa garde pendant bien trop longtemps. Le destin s'était chargé de lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas n'importe quel adolescent et avait placé une nouvelle épreuve sur son chemin.

Alors qu'il faisait tranquillement ses achats dans un supermarché quelconque, un altéré au pouvoir de gigantisme lui était littéralement tombé dessus. Il avait réussi à s'extirper sans trop de difficulté du traquenard mais parce qu'il avait trop longtemps été tenté de sauver les nombreux civils pris dans l'attaque, celle-ci avait pris une tournure déplorable. L'arme sainte d'Izuku n'avait rien pu faire contre le géant et celui-ci avait fini par lui mettre un solide coup qui l'avait envoyé voler sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres.

Il ne devait sa survie qu'à sa chance, qui l'avait fait atterrir dans le fleuve Sumida, et à ses réflexes, qui lui avaient permis de s'accrocher à un pont à proximité à l'aide de son lance-grappin. Il avait ainsi échappé de peu à la noyade et était resté pendu au câble, luttant de toutes ses forces pour rester conscient et priant tout aussi fort pour que les secours le trouvent avant un autre terroriste.  
Finalement, il n'avait pas eu à attendre plus d'une dizaine de minute pour que des civils le remarquent et, après un peu moins d'une heure, l'hélicoptère dépêché pour son sauvetage avait réussi à le récupérer.

Izuku ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé entre le moment où il avait sombré dans l'inconscience, et son réveil à l'hôpital mais il se rappelait ses os brisés et son état déplorable au moment où les pompiers l'avaient décroché du pont. Même s'il n'en voyait pas les traces, sans doute qu'une opération massive avait été mise en place pour le rafistoler aussi bien, et le jeune Inquisiteur suspectait même la présence d'au moins un alter derrière sa guérison miraculeuse.

La faim coupa Izuku dans ses pensées, en se manifestant sous la forme d'un gargouillement bruyant et embarrassant. En se faisant la réflexion qu'il n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps, il était resté inconscient, il s'angoissa à l'idée d'être resté dans le coma pendant plusieurs mois et d'avoir raté le début de la formation spéciale qui n'était qu'à une semaine de commencer au moment de l'attaque. Toujours incapable de faire le moindre pas en dehors de son lit, il appela une infirmière en utilisant le bouton prévu à cet effet, situé sur le mur, à portée de sa main.

Rapidement, un docteur un peu grisonnant fit leur apparition, apparemment soulagé par le réveil d'Izuku et s'empressa d'effectuer un petit contrôle de base, pour vérifier l'état d'Izuku qui eut la confirmation qu'il s'était formidablement bien remis de l'attaque qu'il avait subi. L'homme lui appris qu'il n'était resté endormi qu'une journée grâce à l'opération médicale orchestrée par l'Inquisition elle-même, et qu'il se reposait actuellement dans l'enceinte du siège de l'organisation. Le docteur lui recommanda de se reposer pour pouvoir sortir dès le lendemain.

Vers la fin de l'après-midi, il reçut la visite d'All Might en personne. L'homme de pouvoir vint lui poser de nombreuses questions sur son état, sur le déroulement de l'attaque ainsi sur le rebelle qui l'avait assailli. Ce fut l'occasion pour Izuku d'apprendre, à sa grande tristesse, que de très nombreux civils avaient trouvé la mort. Ils avaient été victimes de la violence des coups du géant qui s'était déchaîné en plein centre-ville, pour finalement disparaître sans laisser de trace pouvant permettre aux Inquisiteurs de le retrouver.  
All Might eut beau tenter de consoler Izuku, celui-ci se sentit terriblement coupable à l'idée que des innocents aient trouvé la mort à cause de sa propre inconscience. Il apprit par la même occasion que Tsukauchi n'avait pas eu à essuyer d'attaque du genre. Paradoxalement, cela rassura un peu le garçon qui n'avait pas envie de voir disparaitre son seul et unique rival dans des circonstances tragiques.  
Avant de partir, le Grand Inquisiteur fit la promesse au jeune garçon qu'il mettrait en place une solution pour empêcher ce genre de situation de se reproduire. Si les paroles du vétéran avaient pour but de rassurer Izuku, ce dernier eut du mal à imaginer ce qu'il comptait faire pour protéger ses successeurs. Il espéra de tout son cœur qu'il ne serait pas forcé de rester dans l'enceinte du siège inquisitorial, parce qu'il avait l'espoir de revoir un jour les jeunes rebelles d'Agumi.

Finalement, même une fois All Might parti, Izuku n'eut guère l'occasion de profiter du repos promis par le docteur qui était en charge de lui. Alors qu'il était sur le point de 's'endormir dans le noir, il sentit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et se fermer doucement, presque silencieusement.

« Izuku. Tu dors ? »

Dans la pénombre, il ne se voyaient pas, mais il avait aperçu la silhouette lorsque la lumière s'était engouffrée dans la pièce par l'embrasure de la porte et il pouvait reconnaitre la voix entre mille. S'il hésita à répondre, pris du souvenir de leur dernière dispute et de la semaine qu'elle avait passée à l'ignorer, Izuku esquissa un sourire, heureux de revoir celle qu'il aimait après tout ce temps.  
— Himiko. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je suis venue m'excuser. Je m'en veux tellement… J'ai cru… j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais te revoir…

Elle resta en retrait, probablement parcourue des mêmes doutes que lui, mais Izuku pouvait clairement l'entendre sangloter. Il ignora ses vertiges et réprima une grimace pour faire quelques pas vers elle, tâter dans le noir jusqu'à trouver sa main. Il la tira jusqu'au lit et la força à se blottir contre lui. Attendri, il caressa tendrement la tête enfouie dans l'étreinte de ses bras.

— Tu sais, j'étais vraiment inquiète. Lorsqu'ils t'ont ramené, presque tous tes os étaient brisés. TU avais une hémorragie, alors ils ont dû faire appel à Lady Recovery dans l'urgence pour qu'elle te sauve. C'était horrible. Je ne veux plus que tu te blesses.

Izuku se sentit rougir en imaginant les soins qu'il avait dû recevoir pendant sa léthargie. Lady Recovery, ou Chiyo Shuzenji de son véritable nom, était un des dix Chevaliers de l'Ordre, au même titre que Himiko, Endeavor, Dabi ou encore Aizawa. Elle était classée dixième, car son pouvoir ne lui permettait guère de se battre contre les rebelles, mais sa force se trouvait dans ses capacités pour le moins uniques.

Elle était capable d'absorber l'énergie vitale de ses cibles, et de l'utiliser de manière à augmenter drastiquement ses capacités de guérison, ainsi que la leur. Elle utilisait également son alter pour se rajeunir et s'embellir constamment.  
Cependant, la perte d'énergie vitale peut se révéler extrêmement dangereuse, si bien qu'il est arrivé à plusieurs reprises que les « patients » de Lady Recovery meurent d'épuisement après une opération. De plus, ses méthodes étaient… assez excentriques. Les soins de Lady Recovery étaient prodigués par le biais d'un baiser. Personne ne savait vraiment si c'était une condition nécessaire ou bien une simple lubie de l'altérée, mais la perspective gênait atrocement le jeune homme.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Izuku comprenait mieux d'où venait sa soudaine fatigue, c'était le contrecoup de son traitement. Il soupira doucement, tout en continuant passant soigneusement ses doigts dans la chevelure blonde de sa petite amie, alors qu'elle sanglotait des excuses.

— Là… là… Tout va bien, dit-il. Et puis… je te comprends.

— Je sais.

Son ton soudainement sérieux surprit Izuku. Elle s'arrêta brutalement de pleurer et glissa un baiser sur ses lèvres après qu'il ait séché ses larmes.

— Tu me comprends, et c'est pour ça que je t'aime. Et ça depuis le début.

Elle se défit de son étreinte pour se redresser, lui faisant face, à califourchon sur lui. Même sans la pénombre, Izuku crut voir ses yeux ambre briller d'excitation, et il l'imaginait avec son sourire angélique habituel. Les mains de la demoiselle caressèrent avec précaution le contour du visage d'Izuku, comme pour prendre connaissance de son expression.

— Il y a deux ans, lorsque tu es rentré à Shiketsu, nous nous sommes rencontrés. Ce jour-là, tu as changé ma vie. Je n'étais qu'un chien comme un autre, et pourtant tu m'as appelé ton camarade. Alors que nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés, que tout semblait nous opposer, tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu m'as soutenue, tu as persévéré là où tous avaient préféré fuir.

Izuku sourit en se rappelant d'une scène déjà bien lointaine…

Une quinzaine d'années de cela, l'Inquisition avait été victime d'une insurrection massive menée par deux puissances rebelles comparables à Yūei : Isamu et Ketsubutsu. La menace que représentaient les deux organisations, déjà suffisamment puissantes pour faire grincer des dents l'administration inquisitoriale, atteignit son apogée le jour où elles ont fusionné en une même organisation : l'Orudera Triomph, ou l'OT. Sa puissance militaire dépassant largement celle de l'Inquisition, l'OT tenta de renverser l'ordre établi par l'organisation anti-altéré, en frappant l'Ile du Paradis, au sud-ouest du Japon, et en poussant les altérés à se rebeller à leurs côtés. Leur armée, composée d'environ deux cents d'altérés, vit ses rangs grossir considérablement lorsque les indécis et les opprimés décidèrent de les rejoindre et de marcher avec eux sur le pays. En partant de Kyushu, ils étaient près de sept cents. Les Inquisiteurs n'était pas assez nombreux, pas assez puissants, et n'avaient encore jamais eu affaire à une rébellion de cette ampleur. Sans qu'ils ne puissent faire quoique ce soit, en un mois, ils conquirent Hiroshima, Okayama, Kobe, Osaka et Kyoto. A chacune de leurs victoires, davantage d'altérés, de chiens, et même de citoyens qui en avaient simplement assez de la dictature exercée par l'Inquisition, venaient gonfler les rangs de l'OT, et bientôt, leur nombre dépassa le millier et demi.

Cependant, ils n'atteignirent jamais Nagoya, leur objectif suivant. All Might prit la relève en tant que Grand Inquisiteur et se présenta sur le champ de bataille. A lui tout seul, il changea le cours de la guerre et, aux côtés de troupes galvanisées par sa puissance, il balaya l'OT jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus. Des centaines de personnes furent exécutées et la démonstration de son pouvoir absurde démoralisa l'ensemble du mouvement révolutionnaire. La glorieuse revanche des altérés sur le destin et sur l'Inquisition devint un sombre pan de l'histoire du Japon : la Marche Sanglante. La puissance éclatante inspira tous les Inquisiteurs, les chiens, et de nombreux civils, en particulier chez les enfants, pour plusieurs générations. Ainsi naquit la légende du Symbole de la Justice.

Le peu qui restait de l'Orudera Triomph peina énormément à survivre et jamais ne regagna la puissance qu'ils avaient avant la Marche Sanglante. Ils furent définitivement exterminés il y a deux ans, après avoir tenté un attentat mal planifié au cours duquel les Inquisiteurs réussirent à mettre la main sur leur dernier leader.

C'est au cours de cet évènement qu'Izuku et Himiko se rencontrèrent pour la première fois, alors qu'il était sur le point d'entrer au lycée. A ce moment, la jeune fille était alors le simple chien d'un officier médiocre mais auquel elle s'était attachée, tandis que le garçon n'était encore qu'un simple collégien.  
Izuku visitait le lycée Shiketsu, le jour des portes ouvertes, un évènement ordinaire qui aurait dû se dérouler comme n'importe lequel si une demi-douzaine de rebelles n'avaient pas fait irruption. Les terroristes altérés ne se contentaient pas de simples attaques à la bombe lancées au hasard. Leur objectif était clairement de faire des dégâts. Lorsqu'ils ont frappé, Izuku n'avait pas été directement pris dans l'attaque, mais la violence des combats entre les rebelles et les Inquisiteurs l'avait empêché de trouver une occasion de s'enfuir.

En cherchant un moyen de s'échapper, au détour d'un couloir, il était tombé sur une jeune fille, faisant face toute seule à un terroriste qui avait déjà éliminé son officier. Izuku aurait pu les ignorer et profiter de la distraction pour s'enfuir. Mais malgré sa peur terrible, il n'avait pu se résoudre à abandonner la demoiselle à son sort funeste. Il s'était jeté corps perdu dans un combat perdu d'avance, sans aucune autre arme que son courage, écoutant davantage son cœur que sa raison. S'il ne fit en réalité rien de plus que mettre un coup de poing faiblard au rebelle, son intervention désespérée permit de gagner quelques secondes suffisantes pour permettre aux renforts d'arriver et ainsi, ils parvinrent à s'enfuir ensemble.

L'expérience les rapprocha énormément. Alors qu'Himiko avait abandonné tout espoir de survivre, Izuku l'avait sauvée. Quand elle pleura la mort de son mentor, il la consola. Lorsqu'elle se refusa de prêter une autre fois allégeance à un Inquisiteur, il la poussa à passer l'examen pour devenir un Chevalier de l'Ordre. Parce qu'il l'avait sauvée et soutenue, parce qu'il l'avait considéré comme son égal malgré son alter, parce qu'il était la lumière dont elle avait toujours eu besoin, l'admiration et la reconnaissance d'Himiko muèrent en un amour fort et passionné. Elle n'eût même pas le temps de lui déclarer ses sentiments. Izuku qui s'était attaché à elle plus qu'à n'importe qui, parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait tout lui confier, parce qu'elle guérissait les plaies douloureuses de son passé, parce qu'il était devenu fou de son sourire malicieux, fit le premier pas de lui-même. Depuis, malgré des hauts et des bas, leur amour n'avait cessé de se renforcer.

Balayant avec insouciance ses souvenirs doux-amers, Izuku déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amour, s'amusant de la voir répondre à des avances avec une avidité non dissimulée. Chacun avait manqué à l'autre.

— Ne t'en vas plus, fit-il, faussement blessé.

— Je ne m'en irai plus, répondit-elle.

Il essaya de l'enlacer davantage, mais son corps perdait de plus en plus de force au fur et à mesure qu'il luttait pour se relever. Ses efforts vains amusèrent Himiko dont le rire enfantin résonna dans la chambre d'hôpital. Elle le força à se rallonger, se glissa sous la couverture avec lui et le laissa tranquillement s'endormir entre ses bras.

* * *

Izuku sortit de l'hôpital dès son réveil, le lendemain matin. Après une bonne nuit de repos, il avait regagné la majeure partie de ses forces et capacités et il était on ne peut plus motiver à l'idée de rattraper le retard accumulé pendant son séjour forcé à l'hôpital.

Cependant, à peine eût-il fait quelques pas en dehors de l'aile médicale qu'il fut abordé par un Inquisiteur venant lui transmettre une convocation d'All Might, sans en donner la raison. L'hôpital se trouvant au sein même de quartier général de l'Inquisition, il n'eût guère à marcher plus de dix minutes pour se retrouver devant le bureau de l'excentrique Grand Inquisiteur.

Le jeune Inquisiteur se doutait que cette entrevue allait concerner l'attaque dont il avait été victime, mais il ne pouvait faire taire le très mauvais pressentiment qu'il ressentait depuis qu'il était entré dans les quartiers du Grand Inquisiteur.

Le fait qu'Endeavor soit en train d'attendre _tranquillement_ devant la porte du bureau, avec un sourire presque _satisfait_ sur le visage, ne fit qu'accentuer l'inquiétude du jeune homme. Le vieux chien jeta un regard moqueur à Izuku en le voyant arriver.

— Alors, enfin remis de ses blessures ?

Izuku retint un regard acerbe, avisant qu'il n'était sans doute pas sage de défier ouvertement Endeavor, et se contenta de l'ignorer royalement pour frapper deux coups secs sur la porte en bois massif. A sa grande surprise, se fut Endeavor qui ouvrit de lui-même la porte, et lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la vaste pièce, Izuku fut forcé de constater qu'une assemblée impressionnante était déjà réunie dans le bureau ovale.

Himiko était assise négligemment sur un fauteuil en face du bureau d'All Might et discutait avec lui. Dabi parlait avec un deuxième garçon dont Izuku ignorait l'identité mais dont le visage fermé rappela quelqu'un à Izuku malgré ses cheveux hétérochromes blancs et rouges, ainsi qu'une jeune femme dont les cheveux violets luisaient avec éclat. Tous les deux portaient le même collier de cuir brun que Dabi, caractéristique des chiens d'Inquisiteur.  
Dans un autre coin de la pièce, Tsukauchi semblait prêter une oreille et un œil attentifs à leur conversation.

La toux forcée d'Endeavor fit cesser les bavardages, tandis qu'All Might se tourna vers Izuku, en arborant son habituel sourire chaleureux. Il s'enquit de l'état de santé de son protégé et sembla être rassuré d'entendre qu'il allait bien.

— Je vous ai appelé, Tsukauchi et toi, car j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer ! lâcha-t-il joyeusement, une fois les salutations formelles effectuées. Le temps m'est compté, jeunes hommes. Je ne peux plus me permettre de perdre davantage de mes potentiels successeurs.

Son rire se fit écho à lui-même, tandis que chacun le regardait bizarrement. Izuku lui-même ne savait comment réagir, mais il se doutait qu'une solution pour lutter contre les attentats avait été trouvée.

— Pour vous protéger contre les attaques des rebelles, j'ai décidé de vous assigner à chacun un chien ! Ce sont tous les deux des éléments très prometteurs qui vous permettront d'égaler voire de surpasser quiconque se dressera sur votre route. De plus, en tant que futurs Grands Inquisiteurs, il vous est nécessaire de savoir ce que cela fait d'avoir un altéré sous ses ordres.

Il s'interrompit pour hocher la tête comme pour signifier qu'il était d'accord avec ses propres paroles. Les yeux d'Izuku se posèrent sur Himiko et pendant une seconde, il eut l'espoir de pouvoir faire équipe avec elle. Hélas, une grimace et un geste discret de la main de la concernée réduit ses espoirs à néant. Elle pointait du doigt Dabi et les deux chiens à ses côtés.

 _J'espère que tu plaisantes_.

All Might, toujours avec la même bonne humeur, acheva le pauvre Izuku qui se décomposait en fixant avec une panique mal dissimulée les trois altérés.

— Tsukauchi, je te confie la belle et tendre Kuin. Mlle Hachisuka est très compétente alors tachez de vous entendre !

L'altérée en question s'approcha avec un grand sourire et lui, lui tendant une main qu'il serra sans plus d'entrain.

— Quant à toi, Izuku, tu feras équipe avec Shouto. Il est un peu réservé et n'est pas très bavard, mais son père lui a appris tout ce qu'il fallait pour en faire un coéquipier infaillible !

Le garçon au cheveux hétérochromes évita soigneusement le regard inquisiteur d'Izuku, tandis qu'une question auquel il ne voulait pas de réponse traversait l'esprit de ce dernier. _Son père ?_

Endeavor se plaça derrière « Shouto » et posa ses mains sur ses épaules, de manière à le pousser vers Izuku. Son sourire narquois s'élargit davantage, au point d'en devenir glaçant pour Izuku.

— Mon _fils_ protègera tes arrières, pour éviter qu'un autre accident malencontreux n'arrive. Contente-toi juste de ne pas le gêner, lorsqu'il faudra en venir aux mains avec un rebelle.

Izuku laissa malencontreusement échapper un rire nerveux en tendant sa main à son nouveau coéquipier.

— Je suis Izuku Midoriya, ravi de te rencontrer.

Il s'attira un regard curieux de la part de son interlocuteur qui regarda pendant plusieurs secondes la main d'Izuku sans esquisser le moindre geste pour la serrer, avant de finalement répondre à l'appel désespéré d'Izuku qui commençait à se demander s'il n'allait pas se faire ignorer.

— Shouto Todoroki. De même.

« _Je suis dans la merde_ » fut la dernière pensée cohérente qu'Izuku eût en sortant du bureau du Grand Inquisiteur.

* * *

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Il ne s'y passe pas grand chose, mais l'histoire de la relation entre Izuku et Himiko est enfin expliquée ! On a aussi l'apparition d'un nouveau personnage : Shouto Todoroki. Quelle va être sa place dans l'histoire ? A quel point cette nouvelle collaboration va-t-elle impacter le quotidien d'Izuku ? Eh bien... la suite dans le prochain chapitre :)**

 **Pour ce qui est du rythme, effectivement, j'ai eu du mal à sortir ce chapitre. Même s'il est plus long que les autres, ça doit bien faire deux semaines que je n'ai pas publié. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop *rires*. En réalité, ce n'est pas que j'ai un manque d'inspiration ou de motivation, c'est surtout que mon travail me prend de plus en plus de temps. J'essaie d'écrire un peu tous les jours mais ça n'est pas facile. A l'avenir, il est probable que le rythme presque quotidien que j'avais jusqu'à présent ne devienne exclusivement hebdomadaire. Je suppose que ça dépendra du moment...**

 **A ce titre, j'en profite pour glisser un mot sur Alice. Si vous avez lu les annotations des premiers chapitres, vous saurez que j'avais d'ores et déjà décidé de ne pas prioriser cette fiction, mais ça fait quand même un mois que je n'ai pas update... Je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner la fiction, mais il va falloir que je repense sérieusement ce projet, sans doute pour le rendre beaucoup moins ambitieux qu'à l'origine. Je vous tiens au courant, je compte de toute façon faire de mon mieux pour faire une update d'ici la fin du mois.**

 **Je vous remercie du fond du coeur d'avoir pris de votre temps pour écouter ce que j'avais à dire, ainsi que d'être toujours aussi présent sur mes fictions.**

 **A la prochaine pour un autre chapitre,**  
 **Fujorina**


	12. XII - Shouto Todoroki

**Hey ! Voilà le nouveau chapitre de Cursed.**  
 **J'espère que vous l'apprécierez, on se retrouve comme d'habitude en bas pour les commentaires.**  
 **Bonne lecture,**  
 **Absurd.**

* * *

Rien au monde n'aurait pu être plus embarrassant pour Izuku. Après Himiko, après Katsuki, après une demi-douzaine de redoutables et dangereux rebelles, son appartement était maintenant visité par le fils de la personne la plus dangereuse de toute l'Inquisition. Il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé à accueillir sous son toit autant d'individus aussi particuliers et il commençait presque à regretter les jours tranquilles et sans soucis qui coulaient paisiblement avant qu'il ne rejoigne l'Inquisition.

Izuku était perdu. S'il comprenait la raison pour laquelle All Might avait donné un chien aux deux prétendants, il désespérait de devoir être confronté au fils d'Endeavor, en particulier après les avertissements de la jeune rebelle, Momo Yaoyorozu, à propos du danger que représentait le premier Chevalier de l'Ordre. Le regard rempli de menaces et d'arrogance que lui avait lancé ce dernier ne présageait rien de bon. Sans doute avait-il convaincu lui-même All Might de choisir son fils. Dans ce cas, Izuku ne risquait-il pas de se faire poignarder par derrière ? Même s'il doutait qu'Endeavor soit réellement impliqué dans les assassinats des prétendants, le jeune garçon n'aimait définitivement pas Endeavor et il avait toutes les raisons du monde d'être méfiant.

D'un autre côté, Shouto n'avait pas montré d'hostilité particulière. En fait, c'était encore pire que ça. Il ne montrait rien. Son visage restait de marbre et ses yeux hétérochromes ne montraient la plupart du temps aucune émotion à laquelle Izuku aurait pu s'accrocher pour tenter _de le comprendre_. Il avait pourtant essayé de discuter un peu avec lui mais le fait que le jeune chien le regardait comme s'il avait deux têtes à chaque fois qu'Izuku essayait de lui adresser la parole et qu'il se contentait de répondre par signes de la tête ou par monosyllabes rendait la tâche tout de suite bien plus ardue. S'il devait être à ses ordres, ne pouvait-il pas se montrer _un peu plus coopératif ?_

Himiko, de son côté, avait fait irruption dans la limousine, censée faire la navette entre le siège de l'Inquisition et l'appartement d'Izuku, au moment où elle s'apprêtait à repartir, les deux garçons à son bord. Si cela avait pu épargner un long moment de solitude au jeune Inquisiteur pendant le trajet, elle semblait absolument décidée à rester à ses côtés, malgré leur promesse mutuelle de ne jamais éventer leur relation amoureuse. Là encore, impossible de comprendre la raison qui l'avait poussée à agir ainsi.

Finalement, ils étaient tous les trois assis dans le canapé, autour de la table basse d'Izuku. Shouto observait la pièce avec un intérêt probablement feint, jetant de temps à autre des petits coups d'œil inquisiteurs en direction du couple. Pour cause, Himiko faisait preuve de soudains élans d'affection, de manière suffisamment explicite pour faire se questionner n'importe qui. Izuku n'avait pas l'habitude d'être pris au dépourvu ainsi, mais il était paralysé, incapable de la repousser, tandis que l'étreinte et les baisers lui embrumaient lentement l'esprit. Elle passa sa tête par-dessus l'épaule du garçon, pour mordiller son oreille droite et lui susurrer, d'un ton appuyé, un doux « _Je t'aime_. »

— Je vais nous faire du thé ! s'exclama-t-il, d'une voix faussement joyeuse, avant de s'extirper des bras de la blonde et de s'enfuir en courant dans la cuisine, couvrant avec maladresse ses joues beaucoup trop rouges pour sa propre crédibilité.

Ses longs soupirs ne l'aidèrent pas à dissiper son malaise mais, alors qu'il attendait patiemment que l'eau à l'intérieur de la petite théière rouge se mette à bouillir, une ombre furtive passa devant l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine pour se diriger vers les pièces plus privées de l'appartement, chambre, toilettes et salle de bain. Haussant un sourcil, Izuku passa sa tête à travers ladite embrasure, pour voir Shouto, son sac à dos noir toujours sur le dos. Tel un touriste dans un musée, il ouvrait chacune des portes qui se présentait à lui et y passer la tête pour regarder ce qui s'y trouvait.

— Err… Todoroki-kun ? Que fais-tu ?

Leurs deux regards perplexes se rencontrèrent à nouveau, mettant Izuku plus mal à l'aise que jamais. En avisant la valise du jeune altéré, Izuku fut pris d'un mauvais sentiment alors qu'un rire nerveux lui échappa.

— Si tu cherches ta chambre, mon appartement n'en possède qu'une. Je crains que tu ne doives dormir sur le canapé, continua prudemment Izuku.

L'expression froncé du jeune garçon s'éclaircit soudainement et un mince sourire, le premier qu'il ait montré depuis leur rencontre, fendit son visage. Bien que totalement en décalage avec la situation, la vision presque providentielle arracha un sourire bienveillant à Izuku. Le jeune inquisiteur se réjouit de constater que son hôte se détendait enfin.

— Cela ne fait rien, répondit ce dernier, presque candidement. Nous n'avons qu'à dormir ensemble.

Izuku crut pendant quelques secondes qu'il s'agissait d'une tentative d'humour, mais lentement, le visage souriant de Shouto fondit en une expression mortellement sérieuse, ne laissant plus aucune place à quelconque doute.

— Qu-quoi ? Mais… pourquoi ? bégaya Izuku, pris au dépourvu autant par le lunatisme du garçon que par ce qu'il venait de dire.

— Mon rôle est de vous protéger. Si une tentative d'assassinat survient pendant la nuit, je dois être au plus près de vous, insista-t-il, se redressant d'un coup comme pour se mettre au garde-à-vous, accentuant par la même occasion son air obtus déjà trop prononcé.

Izuku prit une grande inspiration tout en se pinçant l'arête du nez, sentant pointer un puissant mal de tête.

— Écoute Todoroki-kun, soupira-t-il. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un baby-sitter qui me surveillerait en permanence. De plus, si nous allons travailler ensemble pendant toute l'année à venir, je souhaiterai que tu évites de me vouvoyer. Entendons-nous bien, veux-tu ?

Avec un sourire, certes forcé mais pas moins radieux, Izuku tendit à nouveau sa main au jeune chien. Cependant, Shouto se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de toiser sèchement l'inquisiteur, avant de lui répondre avec froideur.

— Mon rôle n'est pas de vous servir de compagnon divertissant. Je laisse ça à Lady Toga qui, visiblement, s'en charge très bien toute seule.

Un grognement de colère résonna de l'autre côté du couloir et la jeune altérée en question, qui s'était glissée dans le dos des deux garçons sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, montrait grandement son mécontentement face à l'insulte du jeune Todoroki.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? cracha-t-elle.

S'il sursauta en voyant la colère dans son regard, Todoroki ne répliqua pas. Au lieu de cela, il haussa les épaules et, sans rien ajouter, tourna les talons pour continuer sa route vers la chambre d'Izuku.  
Ce dernier saisit enfin à quel point la situation allait être pénible pour lui, maintenant qu'il était pleinement averti de l'obstination dont pouvait faire preuve son partenaire.

Un coup d'œil vers Himiko n'arrangea rien son très mauvais sentiment. La jeune femme bouillonnait de rage et de jalousie.

— Tu ne vas pas le laisse faire quand même ? s'indigna-t-elle en voyant l'air perdu de son amant.

Izuku soupira et passa une main sur front. La journée, non… les prochains moins allaient être terriblement longs.

* * *

— Comment ? Vous ne comptez pas rester avec le gros de la force d'intervention ?

Une fois de plus, Izuku sentit une migraine terrible pointer le bout de son nez. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que durait cette cohabitation qui lui avait semblée au premier abord difficile. Finalement, le jeune inquisiteur en arrivait à se dire que ce n'était pas qu'une impression.  
Shouto n'était spécialement pas difficile à vivre, loin de là. Il était calme, discipliné, savait effectuer la majorité des tâches ménagères (dont la cuisine) et du fait de sa formation d'élite dispensée par Endeavor lui-même, il était un excellent partenaire et coach pour l'entrainement au combat rapproché. Il était fiable et bien malgré lui, Izuku en était arrivé à se reposer sur lui pour pouvoir dédier davantage de temps à son entrainement et à ses recherches sur Yūei. De plus, le jeune garçon avait petit à petit appris à se détendre au contact d'Izuku et arborait beaucoup ce visage terriblement impassible qu'il gardait constamment à leur rencontre.

Cependant, à cause de lui et de sa foutue obstination, Izuku avait dû repenser la majeure partie de ses habitudes, jugées « trop imprudentes » par son _garde du corps_. Que ce soit ses promenades presque quotidiennes en ville aux alentours du quartier où il avait surpris la jeune rebelle, les nombreuses visites de Toga ou encore le simple fait qu'il aille faire lui-même ses courses dans le petit supermarché du coin, il lui a fallut abandonner nombre des libertés qu'il s'était lui-même octroyé, malgré le fait qu'elles le mettaient, d'une manière ou d'une autre, en danger.

Bien sûr, il ne s'était pas laissé faire. Izuku se refusait de céder aux « caprices » de son chien et, bien souvent, il parvenait à garder le dernier mot.  
Cependant, dès que la sécurité du jeune homme était en cause, Shouto devenait intraitable, comme si rien ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis. Izuku refusait d'abuser de son autorité pour garder le dessus sur l'altéré, comme l'auraient fait les autres officiers, si bien qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de céder. Et tout ne s'était pas fait sans mal.

Toga, sourde voire opaque à tout concept de « sécurité », avait énormément grincé des dents lorsqu'il lui avait été obligeamment demandé de ne plus multiplier les aller-retours dans l'appartement d'Izuku, dont l'adresse était sensée rester secrète. Parce que Shouto avait menacé de rapporter sa présence constante dans l'appartement du jeune inquisiteur, elle avait été forcée d'accepter de ne plus le voir qu'à l'extérieur. Inutile de dire à quel point le jeune chien avait été proche de la mort ce jour-là, jusqu'à ce qu'elle réalise qu'assassiner le garde du corps de son petit ami juste pour pouvoir passer plus de temps avec lui n'est sans doute pas la meilleure des marches à suivre.

Izuku, de son côté, était fatigué de devoir constamment argumenter et débattre avec le jeune Todoroki, lequel questionnait la moindre des idées d'Izuku, comme cette dernière de s'éloigner des inquisiteurs plus expérimentés pour aller attraper les rebelles plutôt qu'attendre là où ils étaient.

Ce jour-là, Izuku avait été spécialement assigné à une mission de capture dans le cadre de sa formation de Grand Inquisiteur. Un groupe d'altérés commençait à menacer d'étendre son contrôle sur une zone particulièrement pauvre et malfamée de Tokyo. Si leur puissance n'avait rien à voir avec celle de Yūei, les laisser se développer davantage serait d'une part contre-productif et d'autre part contraire à l'idéologie suprémaciste de l'Inquisition.

Aussi, lui et une demi-douzaine d'inquisiteurs, tous accompagnés de leurs chiens, s'étaient regroupés dans le quartier en question et attendaient que la force principale d'assaut ne fassent fuir les rebelles. All Might avait assigné ses deux protégés à des rôles différents et sans doute que la mission allait donner lieu à une note, l'une des nombreuses qui allaient déterminer qui des deux garçons était le plus digne de devenir Grand Inquisiteur.

Tsukauchi faisait partie du premier groupe, chargé d'investir la base des rebelles, tandis que le rôle de l'équipe d'Izuku était simplement d'intercepter tous ceux qui pourraient réussir à s'enfuir. Du haut d'une colline un peu en retrait du faubourg, ils observaient les rues pour guetter le moment propice à l'intervention. Il s'agissait d'un exercice plutôt simple auquel le jeune garçon avait participé des dizaines de fois, mais la pression d'un partenaire plutôt insistant à ses côtés rendait la chose bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru.

En effet, en entendant le plan d'Izuku, Shouto avait froncé les sourcils jusqu'à obtenir une expression tellement particulière que le jeune inquisiteur l'avait identifiée comme étant « l'expression de Shouto lorsqu'il s'apprête à contester ». Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, cela ne manqua pas :

— Comment ? Vous ne comptez pas rester avec le gros de la force d'intervention ?

Izuku, qui commençait à avoir l'habitude des sautes d'humeur de Shouto, fit de son mieux pour réprimer le soupir qui menaçait d'exprimer un peu trop franchement sa lassitude. Au lieu de cela, il prit un air sérieux pour expliquer les raisons de son choix au chien.

— Non. L'objectif de la section de capture est de surprendre les rebelles en leur coupant la route et, à l'aide d'embuscades, de les faire prisonniers. Regarde autour de toi, nous sommes bien trop loin de la scène des combats pour espérer intercepter qui que ce soit. La raison est simple : les lâches qui nous entourent ont tous préféré envoyer leurs chiens au combat plutôt que de risquer leurs vies dans de dangereux dédales.

En effet, petit à petit, le groupe s'était réduit jusqu'à ne plus comprendre que les six inquisiteurs qui observaient à l'aide de jumelles la ville du haut de la butte et lançaient de temps à autre des ordres par talky walky pour corriger leur position. Le regard perçant de Shouto fit déglutir Izuku qui se demanda s'il n'avait pas dit une bêtise.

— Si ce n'est que ça, il vous suffit de m'envoyer combattre. Il vous est inutile de prendre des risques.

Izuku laissa transparaître un sourire narquois.

— Inutile ? Quel genre de Grand Inquisiteur a peur de prendre des risques ? J'ai toujours combattu les altérés sur un pied d'égalité, il n'y a pas de raison que ça change aujourd'hui.

Finalement, le jeune altéré se détendit et son expression crispée se fendit en un sourire timide.

— Pas du genre à rester en retrait, hein ? murmura-t-il suffisamment doucement pour qu'Izuku n'en entende rien. Très bien ! J'accepte à la seule condition que je passe devant.

Sans laisser le temps à Izuku de protester, il s'élança en direction des ruelles tout en sommant le jeune inquisiteur de se dépêcher, sans quoi ils allaient « arriver en retard ». Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent donc à courir vers le cœur du quartier, sous les regards mi-étonnés mi-moqueurs des inquisiteurs vétérans.

Les ruelles se ressemblaient toutes et, une fois l'avantage de la hauteur perdue, il était bien plus difficile de s'y retrouver que prévu. Rapidement, les bruits de violents combats résonnaient tout autour d'eux, rebondissant sur les couloirs étroits formés par les immeubles sales et délabrés qui constituaient le quartier. Le son des explosions, des cris de douleur ou de surprise. Les fuyards étaient en train de tomber dans les filets de l'équipe d'interception.

— Vite, Shouto, nous devons nous mettre en place avant qu'ils n'aient le temps de passer.

Mais, malgré leur course effrénée, même après dix minutes, les sons des combats semblaient toujours rester aussi distants. Chaque fois qu'ils tentaient de rejoindre les combattants directement, ils tombaient sur un cul-de-sac et étaient forcés de reprendre leur course en parallèle de celle des rebelles qui avançaient bien plus vite que prévu. Pire encore, il semblait que leurs alliés de la force d'assaut perdaient de plus en plus de terrain, si bien que bientôt ceux de la force d'interception se retrouvait seule à gérer le groupe ennemi.

— Quelque chose ne va pas, siffla rageusement Shouto après un énième cul-de-sac. J'ai l'impression que nous tournons en rond dès que nous essayons de nous enfoncer un peu plus profondément.

Izuku acquiesça et, au bout de sa patience, sortit de son gilet en kelvar un petit pistolet complètement rouge. Tout en faisant signe à Shouto de s'éloigner, il actionna plusieurs sécurités et après avoir visé le mur avec attention, y tira un coup, silencieux et presque invisible. Le projectile fit littéralement disparaitre l'obstacle en une surpuissante explosion, sous les yeux ronds du jeune Todoroki qui n'était pas habitué à l'utilisation des armes surpuissantes de l'Inquisition. Izuku marmonna un « _nitroglycérine_ » à son attention avant de lui faire signe de s'engouffrer par la brèche créée par l'arme.

Ils eurent à peine le temps d'y passer que, presque miraculeusement, le trou béant dans le mur commença à se reformer.

— C'est probablement l'effet d'un alter qui permet aux rebelles de contrôler la configuration de la zone, commenta Shouto. Cela expliquerait pourquoi ils ont réussi à fuir aussi rapidement et pourquoi nous n'arrivions pas à les rattraper. Nous devrions battre en retraite et transmettre cette information à-

Un ricanement mauvais coupa Shouto dans son élan, et lui fit froncer les sourcils. Izuku le regardait, narquois.

— Surement pas, fit ce dernier avec de s'élancer de plus belle à la poursuite des fuyards, sans prendre en compte les protestations de son compagnon.

La condition sportive exceptionnelle des deux garçons ainsi que l'usage répété du mystérieux pistolet explosif permirent au tandem de rattraper très rapidement le retard qu'ils avaient sur les rebelles et, au bout de quelques minutes à peine, leurs cibles apparurent dans leur champ de vision, à une petite centaine de mètres d'eux.  
Pour une raison qui était inconnue aux deux garçons, les altérés avaient abandonné la sécurité qu'offraient les toutes petites ruelles et leur plan de ralentir leurs poursuivants en manipulant la forme des chemins. Au lieu de cela, ils courraient désormais complètement à découvert, le long d'une large avenue, se cachant derrière les piétons pour éviter les attaques des inquisiteurs.  
Cependant, cette nouvelle stratégie était bien plus risquée que la précédente. Malgré tous leurs efforts, de plus en plus d'altérés tombaient sous les coups des inquisiteurs qui, bien entrainés à combattre en ville, avaient appris à gérer les poursuites avec beaucoup de civils.

Izuku était tellement pris par la tension de la poursuite, qu'il faillit en oublier Shouto mais, alors que le jeune inquisiteur s'apprêtait à frapper de son épée électrique un rebelle à bout de souffle, le chien d'élite se rappela à son bon souvenir.  
Le fils d'Endeavor utilisa, pour la première fois devant Izuku, son alter surpuissant. Et l'effet fut détonnant.

Il dépassa sans peine son maitre et vint se planter face à l'altéré qui s'était arrêté de fuir pour se débarrasser de ses poursuivants. Avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de faire quoique ce soit, Shouto plaça ses deux mains devant lui, paumes liées, et d'elles sortit une immense gerbe de glace qui stoppa net le rebelle et le figea dans une prison gelée.  
Sans le moindre temps mort, il utilisa son alter pour grimper à la verticale sur l'un des bâtiments et effectua un saut impressionnant qui le propulsa en l'air, au beau milieu de l'avenue ravagée par la violence des combats. D'une impulsion, il envoya plusieurs projectiles semblables au précédant qui frappèrent chacun des rebelles présents. L'un d'entre eux, doté d'ailes, parvint à échapper à la première attaque et fonça sur le garçon, vulnérable en plein saut. Mais, alors qu'il était sur le point de l'atteindre, le côté gauche du jeune solda brilla d'un éclat aveuglant et de sa main sortirent de puissantes flammes qui arrachèrent des cris de douleur au volatile. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de chuter qu'il se prit un second coup et finit comme ses camarades dans une prison de glace.  
Lorsque le chien retomba en une impeccable roulade ninja, un silence ahuri s'était brutalement abattu dans l'avenue. Shouto Todoroki venait, à lui seul et en un battement de cil, d'appréhender plus d'une dizaine de dangereux altérés.

Izuku, toujours son épée en l'air, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, tandis que les inquisiteurs et les chiens autour d'eux hurlait de joie et d'admiration face à la puissance écrasante que venait montrer le rejeton Todoroki, le sang d'Endeavor.

— Nous devons nous dépêcher, lança Shouto sans prêter la moindre attention à l'ovation qu'il recevait, coupant son maître dans sa stupéfaction. Celui qui manipule les murs est retourné dans les ruelles et, si nous trainons trop, même avec votre arme, nous ne pourrons pas le rattraper.

Izuku sur ses talons, il s'élança à nouveau à travers les petites ruelles étroites et sales, ne montrant pas la moindre fatigue. Izuku déglutit sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux du dos de son compagnon. Il le savait redoutable, mais, en quelque secondes, Shouto avait montré qu'il était bien plus puissant et capable que n'importe qui ici. _Impressionnant_. Qu'allait-il faire si un combattant de sa trempe décidait soudainement de se retourner contre lui ?

Soudain, coupant à nouveau Izuku dans ses pensées, Shouto le fit signe de s'arrêter et montra un mur qui s'était à nouveau dressé sur leur chemin. Ils échangèrent un bref signe de la tête et tous les deux commencèrent à s'éloigner du mur pour pouvoir le faire exploser sans risque. Mais, en se retournant, ils le virent.  
Un homme long et fin, portant un large et élégant manteau beige ainsi qu'un long haut de forme noir surmonté d'une plume jaune. Son visage était caché par une cagoule noire et un masque blanc sur lequel était peint un sourire et les formes de deux yeux. Les deux jeunes hommes se figèrent en observant cet individu louche s'approcher lentement tout en chantonnant gaiement et en remuant une longue canne blanche.

— C'est…, siffla Izuku entre ses dents, plus tendu que jamais.

— Mr. Compress, un des génies du crime les plus recherchés du Japon, finit Shouto, sur le même ton.

Le criminel en question s'arrêta prudemment à quelques mètres du duo, et tout son être exultait au point qu'on pouvait sentir son sourire mauvais à travers sa cagoule et son masque.

— Allons, allons… Qu'avons-nous là ? M. Midoriya, candidat pour être le prochain Grand Inquisiteur de notre merveilleux pays, et M. Todoroki, fils prodigue du surpuissant Endeavor, rit-il faussement. Que diriez-vous de rejoindre _ma collection_?

Sur ce, d'un geste affreusement exagéré, il fit signe aux sous-fifres cachés dans l'ombre de s'approcher. Littéralement dos au mur, sans aucune échappatoire, il n'avait aucun choix, sinon aucun espoir, de s'en tirer sans combattre.

* * *

 **Bonjour xD ça fait longtemps.**  
 **C'est marrant la manière dont j'ai mis un mois pour écrire dix mots, pour finalement écrire 80% de ce chapitre en deux jours.**  
 **Faut croire que c'est vraiment cyclique. En fait, j'ai été plus inspiré par "To Protect the Future" ma fiction sur Fairy Tail et par "Fantasia!" un projet assez gros que je ne commencerai pas à poster de sitôt, mais j'ai récemment eu envie de continuer "Cursed" et "Alice", alors me voilà !**

 **Dans ce chapitre, il se passe beaucoup de choses. J'ai peur que ça soit un peu dense mais bon... vous me le direz en review si c'est le cas.**  
 **Très honnêtement mon problème n°1 avec cette fiction c'est la relation entre Izuku et Shouto. Elle était sensée être secondaire, temporaire, mais finalement, j'ai voulu faire en sorte que ces deux personnages puissent se faire évoluer l'un l'autre. Comment créer une relation concrète et surtout, qui n'ait pas l'air superficielle ?**  
 **Cette mission en tandem fait partie de la "réponse" que j'ai trouvé et j'espère qu'elle saura vous contenter. A voir dans les prochains chapitres.**

 **Pour ce qui est de Mr. Compress (décidément j'adore la Ligue des Villains), ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis volontairement resté très évasif à son sujet, je ne voulais allonger inutilement le chapitre. Vous en saurez plus dès le début du prochain chapitre.**

 **Comme d'habitude si vous avez des questions ou des remarques, laissez une review (comme Kayn que je ne remercierai jamais assez).**

 **Au plaisir de vous revoir pour le prochain chapitre,**  
 **Absurd.**


End file.
